Somebody That I Used To Know
by Fabraygron
Summary: Quinn and Rachel sleep together after Nationals...what happens next? [Indefinite Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!  
>I've always wanted to do a songfic and once I'd finally fallen in love with Gotye - Somebody That I Used To Know a Faberry idea came to me straight away, so I've written the first couple of chapters. It might take a while to get into the song, but my assignments are all done for now so I've got a little bit of free time. I'm currently on a writer's block for 'A Very Faberry Wedding' but I have started the next chapter of that too. This fic won't be that long if I'm being honest! Chapter two is done and will be posted pretty much right away.<strong>

**All the best,  
>faberrylovingklainer [formerly Klaine2314] :)<br>**

* * *

><p>Slowly she arose from her deep slumber. She turned from her front to her side and remembered she wasn't alone. She soon realised she was naked and the sleeping blonde next to her was in the same state. <em>"What the fuck? I did not sleep with Quinn Fabray last night<em>." She thought. Her mind was buzzing. The celebratory nationals drinks had clearly gone to her head and Quinn had just crashed there to save going back to her room where Santana and Brittany were no doubt having their own little 'sleepover' as Brittany called them. She'd address the situation of no clothes later on once the blonde awoke.

Quickly and quietly she slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom. She showered with her mind racing. _"I cannot have slept with Quinn. That's ridiculous. We're just friends besides Finn and I are still together, sort of. Finn!"_ Her mind was flooded with guilt. If she had slept with Quinn then she'd have cheated on her boyfriend/fiancé/whatever he was at that point. She tried to wash away the guilt by trying to remember what had happened but she couldn't. She didn't remember getting back to the hotel room but she did remember being glued to Quinn's side for most of the evening. It had been two months since Quinn's accident and Rachel had been glued to her friend's side since. Quinn's Mom had made her promise she'd be careful and after several arguments about whether Quinn was going or not, Judy had let her go as long as someone was with her the majority of their time. Rachel had really stepped up and made sure everything was friendly for Quinn to use. She'd been out of the chair for a matter of days before Nationals and they didn't know whether she'd be able to perform with the New Directions but Quinn being Quinn had relented and persevered through the pain to capture that elusive trophy.

"_I've been looking after her as a friend and nothing else. I do not like Quinn Fabray that way. Neither of us is gay for a start. We can't have slept together."_ She thought as she opened the bathroom door and saw the blonde starting to arise. Quinn turned off her front and onto her back, her eyes opening lazily. "Err, morning." She said awkwardly.

"Morning." Rachel awkwardly replied. Quinn soon realised she was naked and drew the blankets up to her face so only her eyes and hair could be seen.

"Well this is awkward..." She groaned.

"Quinn, I honestly don't remember what happened last night."

"You don't?" Quinn replied almost dejectedly.

"I remember drinking a lot but that's it. The next thing I know I'm naked waking up next to you and not Finn."

"We definitely drank a lot..." Quinn said as she rubbed her forehead trying to fend off the imminent hangover.

"Mr Schue left us in the hotel bar at ten, we were given two hours and the bar staff were on strict orders not to give us alcohol but Puckerman had already thought ahead and brought spirits in little flasks stored in his suitcase so we all sneakily left at like half ten citing we were tired from our hectic day and snuck to Puck's room. You were glued to my side all night, Rach. I went to go be sick and you followed me into the bathroom. You locked the door and held me trying to sooth me. You remembered from when I was pregnant with Beth that I hate being sick. Suddenly all thoughts of vomiting had subsided because you leant down and kissed me Rach. It wasn't a short peck either, I mean you really kissed me. The kind of kiss that makes Finn a very lucky guy! One that rendered me incapable of being able to do anything except kiss you back."

"I kissed you?" Rachel whispered in shock.

"Err yeah. You whispered in my ear to meet you at your room in ten minutes. I thought you just needed someone to make sure you'd got back to your room safely because Finn was so far out of it that he couldn't stand up so he wouldn't have made it to your room at all.

I gave you ten minutes and followed, by the time I got to you, you were fighting with the key trying to get it into the lock. I'll admit that was quite amusing. It took both of us to get that door open, we sort of fell in laughing. You were whispering so loudly that I thought people were going to come out and see what all the commotion was about. Once I'd closed the door, you pretty much jumped on me. You went wild kissing almost everywhere Rachel, I wasn't entirely innocent and it was me that stepped it up that little bit more, I expected you to stop it when it got too much or when you realised what we were doing but you didn't. I should have stopped it too I guess but Rachel, you made me want you so badly. I guess I wanted to almost repay you for all the times you've looked after me since the crash, plus all the feelings I've had building for you over the last year that I couldn't stop myself. You told me that you needed me, Rach, after that there was no going back, so I guess we did end up sleeping together..."

"I am a terrible person." Rachel said as she sunk down onto the bed lying down next to Quinn but far enough not to touch her.

"I am too. This is the third time I've cheated. The first time I got pregnant, the second time I got mono and the third time I guess made me finally admit that I'm gay."

"You think you're gay after one drunken encounter?" Rachel blurted.

"I loved last night Rach, I'm not going to regret it. I felt so good and it's been so long since I felt that good...and I wasn't the cause of it. If you know what I mean." Quinn blushed. "To top it off it was with you, the girl I've grown to like over the past year." Quinn half explained. She was keeping the big stuff from Rachel on purpose. She knew the brunette was going to regret what had happened and didn't want to scare her further into the distance by admitting she was getting close to almost more than liking the diva.

"I wish I could remember but I think it's a positive that I can't. Quinn this has to stay between us. I'm with Finn and I love him. I intend to marry him someday. I can't even class this drunken thing with you as an experimental moment because I can't even remember it."

"I guess I understand Rachel." Quinn muttered.

"You have to Quinn. I'm going to regret this for as long as I remain with Finn. I've cheated on him. The one thing we were both worried about happening; ironically I was worried about him cheating with you not me cheating on him with you."

-#-

"Fabray you look like hell." Santana declared as Quinn joined them with her suitcase in the lobby. They were waiting to depart back to Lima. "Thanks Santana. Maybe you could keep your voice down."

"Oh shit yeah, I mean if you're hungover, my loud voice is going to make that worse right?" She said, starting quietly and then getting progressively louder.

"No, but if anyone overhears we were drinking last night we're going to get in trouble. That'd be a great way to end our winning weekend, right?"

"Q, we graduate soon. Who cares?"

"I care." Quinn said finally.

"Fine whatever, I'll lay off. Where did you end up last night? You weren't in your bed when I woke up. It didn't even look slept in but all your stuff was still there."

"Oh err..." Quinn stuttered quickly thinking of a plausible excuse. "I did come back, but you and Britt were kind of busy, so I just wandered around the hotel for a while. When I got back you two were fast asleep so I just snuck into bed and fell asleep. You were both still fast asleep when I woke up so I just went for a quiet walk and got some food."

"Bullshit. You hooked up didn't you?" Santana blurted.

"What? Who're you talking to? Quinn Fabray, celibacy club Queen."

"Q, you hooked up and you just don't want to admit it. Were you that bad?"

"I can assure you I was not bad, yes I hooked up. No I won't tell you who with."

"I fucking knew it!" Santana shrieked punching the air with her fist.

"What did we say about shouting? My head hurts."

"Oh yeah sorry Q. I can't believe you hooked up last night. Now I'm on a mission to find out who with. Boy or girl?" Santana asked.

"Seriously, you're asking that?" Quinn shook her head in disbelief, hoping that Santana would be easily led down the line Quinn was trying to send her down.

"Sometimes people surprise you. Look at me...look at Karofsky." Santana shrugged. "It wasn't Puck again was it?" She asked. Quinn quickly shook her head and shivered at the thought.

"Ew god, no. Not again and definitely not since we almost hooked up earlier this year."

"Ah true point. I forgot you had that crazy phase. Q, you've had quite the turbulent senior year really."

"I know, but last night was a high point."

"You don't regret it then?"

"Not in the slightest." She replied.

-#-

"Where did you end up last night?" Rachel asked as Finn entered their bedroom. They'd all switched rooms accordingly once Mr Schue was out of sight, although Rachel had tried to argue that she and Finn were engaged so there shouldn't be a problem. Mr Schue argued that it wouldn't be fair on the couples who weren't engaged to be banned from sharing a room.

"I crashed at Puck's. I tried to stand up and get here but my legs just gave way. I knew Quinn had followed you to make sure you got home ok, so I thought it would be fine to just stay here." He replied. Another wave of guilt quickly washed over Rachel. Finn could have easily caught her and Quinn at any point last night. She quickly thanked the cheap alcohol Puck had brought.

"Did Quinn stay over?"

"I don't think so. I mean I woke up alone." Rachel lied.

"Well I could hear Santana and Brittany as I walked past so I assume she wasn't in there. She might have crashed somewhere else then." He mumbled.

"Yeah perhaps."

"Rach, are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know that's why I asked." He replied dumbly.

"We won Nationals yesterday. I'm happy but I guess I'm sad because we're graduating high school soon...I don't know whether I'm ready."

"Listen to me, you are Rachel Berry. You and I are going to get married and have a happy life together, no matter where we end up." He said trying to sooth her. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She closed her eyes and all she could picture was Quinn. She tried to push her out of her mind but she couldn't.

"We'd better hurry up and get downstairs everyone will be waiting to leave." He said as he pulled away from her. Rachel was relieved at the loss of contact between her and her fiancé.

"You go down and tell them I'll be a couple of minutes longer." Rachel instructed him. Finn simply nodded and left the room.

Rachel sat on the bed and tears began to drip down her face. She regretted sleeping with Quinn. She hated being dishonest with Finn but the truth would end their relationship. She wasn't gay, she didn't like Quinn in that way. It was her stupid fault for getting so drunk and not being able to control herself. She had to forget about Quinn, if she had to cut ties with the blonde then she would. She'd done it for the majority of their lives. She remembered that it was only in the last few months that they'd become close, she would miss that closeness they'd come to share. Quinn would open up to Rachel about anything: Beth, her family, her future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The airplane back to Lima was quiet. Everyone was secretly recovering from the drinking bender they'd been on the night before. Mr Schuester had noticed their hangovers but was keeping it to himself; he didn't want the kids to get in trouble. They were only celebrating their win, for some of the team it was their last chance of success and he believed they'd deserved to celebrate. It's exactly what he did when his glee club won Nationals in 1994.

"Just because we've won Nationals doesn't mean glee stops now guys. We have a few more meetings before the majority of you graduate and I want us to return to why we joined glee in the first place. We joined because singing was fun. I think we always forget that when it's close to competition time, so the lesson for the next few weeks will be songs that we love, come up with suggestions and reasons why you love that song." Mr Schuester informed them as they waited for their baggage.

All of the parents had come to the airport to welcome their children back. They cheered as they stepped into the arrivals lounge. Judy ran up to Quinn and hugged her daughter. She was worried Quinn would struggle with all of the exercise she was expected to do over the weekend.

"Mom, calm down I'm ok." She reiterated as Judy released her from a bone crushing hug. "The intensity of this hug is probably going to hurt me more than the dancing at the competition did." She joked.

"Oh Quinn, I'm glad to see your sense of humour has returned. I take it the time away has done you some good then?"

"Yeah definitely. Thanks for letting me go Mom." She smiled. Quinn looked around to see Rachel standing alone. "Wait Mom, I just need to speak to Rachel." Quinn stated as she turned around and walked over to the diva.

"Rach? Is everything ok?" Quinn asked.

"My Dads are running late. I told Mr Schue to just go. Burt picked up Kurt, Blaine and Finn. He offered me a ride but I told him my Dads were on their way." She informed Quinn.

"My Mom and I can give you a ride if you want? Phone your Dads and tell them not to rush, we'll drop you off. You don't live far from us." Quinn stated.

"Its ok, honestly Quinn." Rachel lied. In actual fact her Dads wouldn't be able to pick her up for over two hours but she didn't want to have to be near Quinn if she could avoid it.

"I insist Rachel. That's cool, right Mom?" Quinn shouted over to Judy who walked across.

"What's cool?" Judy asked.

"If we give Rachel a ride home, her Dads are running late. I don't want her waiting her by herself really."

"Of course that's fine. Come on Rachel, I won't take any answer other than yes." Judy ordered, loosely taking the diva by the arm and making her walk towards the exit.

"I'll text my Dads then." Rachel replied. Her stomach sank as they walked further towards the car park. A half hour car journey with Quinn and her Mom did not sound appealing. Fortunately Quinn sat in the front and Rachel in the back. Quinn reclined her chair slightly to stretch her legs out. The airplane hadn't processed their request for extra leg room so Quinn's legs were cramped up in a small space.

"Is everything ok, Quinnie?" Judy asked noticing the grimace on Quinn's face.

"Yeah, my legs are just a bit stiff. We didn't get the extra leg room. It's ok though, I'll stretch them now and then lie down when we get home." She yawned.

"Sleep for a little while. This traffic's bad so I expect we'll take a bit longer than we usually do too." Judy informed her indicating to the traffic jam they were stuck in.

Slowly Quinn drifted to sleep, Rachel was happy to see the blonde at peace. Judy noticed Rachel kept sneaking glances at the blonde. "Thank you for taking care of her this weekend Rachel." She whispered.

"Sorry? I couldn't hear you over the engine." Rachel replied loudly.

"I said thank you for taking care of her this weekend. I forgot Quinn was a deep sleeper and not even the loudest of noises is enough to wake her." Judy laughed.

"Oh it's not a problem. Quinn's a great friend and I got to make sure she got to participate in her last show choir competition before she leaves for Yale." Rachel replied honestly.

"I can't believe my baby's going to Yale!" Judy exclaimed.

"I can, the moment she told me that's where she was applying I knew she'd get there. She's determined and ambitious." Rachel replied.

Quinn sat drifting in and out of her doze hearing snippets of the conversation between her mother and Rachel. She fought back the smile when she heard Rachel's compliments. She remained with her eyes closed remembering the night they had shared. She wished Rachel didn't regret it and she would find a way to ensure Rachel would stop seeing it as something she should regret. They pulled up to the Berry residence and saw the car was missing. "Oh shoot, my Dads must have left before they got my message. I don't have a key. I'll just sit on the porch and wait." Rachel said as she noted the missing car.

"No you will not." Judy stated before accelerating again "You'll come to ours and we'll keep phoning over to check. Do your Dads not take their mobile phones with them?" Judy asked. Rachel began to blush and wasn't sure how she should answer the question posed to her.

"Well, errr, we've all said that if we go driving that unless its an absolute emergency or we're going solo then we don't take phones with us...after what happened to Quinn, we don't want to risk it." She replied quietly.

"Rach, you never told me that." Quinn mumbled.

"It wasn't important. My Dads know how bad I feel for being the one to cause you to crash and we felt it was a necessary precaution."

"Don't you ever feel bad...I was the one who should have pulled over and texted you back then, not whilst I was driving, I'd been taught better than that, its in the past now and I'm ok."

"I'm always going to feel bad, Quinn, look how much pain you're in now."

"That's not your fault, that's the stupid airlines fault."

"Which wouldn't have been a problem if I hadn't been constantly texting you aski-"

"...because I was late for your wedding." Quinn interjected

"A wedding I shouldn't have even been having." Rachel blurted out, causing Quinn to whip her head around in shock. "I shouldn't have said that, ignore that." She added quickly.

"Ok." Quinn simply replied.

The rest of the journey was in silence. Judy didn't know what was going on between the two girls or what had gone on but she knew she was going to have to talk to Quinn later. Quinn's head was racing...Rachel didn't think she should be marrying Finn. She thought she had a chance with the tiny diva. Rachel was stunned that she'd said that. She loved Finn and marrying him was going to make her the happiest person alive.

"Here we are girls." Judy said as she pulled into the Fabray's driveway. "Wait there and I'll help you out Quinn." She said rushing out of the door and over to the passenger side.

"Mom, there's no need. I'm fine. Look, I can walk." Quinn said rushing to get out of the car, simply to prove a point. Rachel sidled out of the car and up to the front of the Fabray home. She'd been here several times since the development in their friendship but everytime she was astounded by its sheer size. Quinn always said she hated the house everytime they went there. She said it reminded her of her father and she couldn't wait to get away from it, but she was worried about leaving her Mom alone. That's why Rachel loved their friendship, she saw a side of Quinn that no one else knew about. A vulnerable side, a side without that invisible wall that made her Quinn Fabray; a side that made her like every teenage girl.

"Make yourself at home Rachel." Judy instructed as they entered the lounge.

"Thank you." Rachel said, breaking her temporary silence. Neither she nor Quinn had spoken since the outburst in the car. She took the armchair so Quinn could use the sofa to fully stretch out if she needed it.

"Come here." Quinn ordered. Rachel did as she was told and joined Quinn on the sofa. Quinn laid down and pulled her friend with her. "I'm sorry." Quinn mumbled.

"What for?" Rachel asked.

"Last night. I know how much you regret it. I don't want our friendship to suffer but Rachel I think its inevitable. You've been so distant today and if we don't resolve it our friends are going to know. Santana already knows I hooked up with someone, it won't take her long to work out it was you." She whispered just in case her Mom was listening.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I don't remember it." Rachel joked, causing Quinn to almost choke on her intake of breath.

"W-wwwhat?" Quinn gasped.

"I said I'm sorry I don't remember it. I feel like shit for cheating on Finn but I feel shit for not remembering what happened."

"I could be really crude and insert a let's try it again joke but I know that's not appropriate." Quinn chuckled. "Instead I shall just tell you that it was amazing, irrespective of how drunk we were."

"Do you want to go upstairs and watch a film?" Quinn asked trying to fill the silence that she'd created. She'd known she'd made Rachel awkward by trying to fill in the gaps of what happened but she didn't know what else to say.

"What's wrong with down here?"

"Well I thought maybe we could chat more and it'd be a bit freer." Quinn replied honestly.

"Let me call and check if my Dads are home." Rachel replied.

"No problem. Tell them you'll eat here." Quinn suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't. Trust me, Mom and I love company."

Quinn went to the kitchen and saw her mother reading a lifestyle magazine. "Make dinner for three Mom. I invited Rachel to stay, I hope that's ok."

"Stay for dinner or stay the night?"

"Just dinner, Mom."

"I'm just saying, it wouldn't be the first time Rachel ended up staying the night. It's nice to see you having a solid friendship Quinn. We do need to talk though Quinn. I know something's up with the two of you. Rachel's not her chatty self and I don't think it's all to do with the accident." Judy commented.

Quinn was stunned at how observant her mother actually was. She thought her childhood had been spent being ignored by her mother who loved the alcohol more than her own daughters. Since she'd kicked Russell out, Judy had been openly trying to secure a relationship with her daughter. She'd slowly weaned herself off the alcohol and replaced it with conversation with Quinn. They were both making changes to their lives to accommodate the other.

"All sorted." Rachel stated as she joined the two Fabrays in the kitchen. "Are you sure it's ok for me to stay and have dinner with you Judy?" She asked.

"Of course. The more the merrier." Judy replied with a smile.

"Well we're going to stick a film on upstairs, shout when it's ready Mom." Quinn said as they left the kitchen. Judy took that as a sign that the two had some serious talking to do and she made a mental note to include that in her chat with Quinn.

"(500) Days of Summer sound ok?" Quinn asked as she closed the bedroom door.

"Oh not again, Quinn!" Rachel groaned.

"It's my favourite film though!"

"I am not watching that again. There's only so much heart crippling depression one can take!"

"It's not that bad. So they don't end up together, that's life." Quinn stated. Rachel stood rooted firmly to the spot giving her a glare that said she wasn't giving in. "Ok, go pick." Quinn said indicating to the DVD collection on her shelves.

"Yes!" Rachel cheered and happily skipped over to the collection.

"I never noticed how many films you actually had Quinn." Rachel noted.

"Yep, I own a few." She replied lazily.

"I may have noticed sooner if we didn't watch the same one over and over and over and over and over and ov-"

"I get it. Pick a film or you'll have to watch it again!"

"This will do." Rachel said blindly picking a film off the shelf.

"The Time-Traveler's Wife? I do love this movie." Quinn said as she made herself comfortable on the bed. She patted the other side for Rachel to join her, who slowly and awkwardly walked over and sat down. "Rachel, it's not the first time we've watched a movie together. Do what you normally do which is rearranging all of my pillows and fidget like crazy." Quinn joked. "Look if you're worried this is going to lead to something I can assure you it isn't. I can control myself." Quinn sighed.

"I'm sorry Quinn." She sighed deeply as she tried to make herself comfortable.

Twenty minutes later and Rachel had finally found a comfortable spot on the bed and was just beginning to enjoy the movie. She was glad she had Quinn next to her who was ready to explain the time jumps to the brunette who was inevitably going to get confused. Quinn kept glancing over at the diva who was staring intently trying to follow the storyline. She saw the diva's hand drop to her side and Quinn gained the courage to lightly turn Rachel's hand over and slightly link their fingers. Rachel shivered at the contact and looked across to Quinn with a shy smile. Quinn smiled back before returning her attention to the film.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes?" Quinn replied.

"Friends don't hold hands do they? I've never just sat and held hands with my friend before."

"Relax Rachel we're just watching a film."

"I know but everything seems different after what happened last night." She said. Quinn didn't reply instead she focused her thoughts back into the film which was close to being forgotten about.

"Quinn, I'm lost what's happening?"

"Henry's a time-traveller, he meets Claire when she's a child and travels back and forth through time. She writes down every visit in a diary so when they meet as adults she can show him how long they've known each other."

"Thanks, but I didn't mean that. I meant what's happening with us."

Quinn sighed and paused the film. "Honestly, I don't know. Rachel I've liked you for a while and last night really did mean a lot to me. I don't care if we were drunk, I got to be with the girl I've wanted for so long and I won't forget that."

"You like me then?"

"Yes."

"As more than a friend?"

"Yes."

"Last night really did matter to you?"

"For the third time, yes." Quinn replied beginning to get frustrated.

"Kiss me." Rachel whimpered. Quinn's eyes immediately shot up to the brunette's in shock.

"Kiss me." Rachel repeated.

Slowly Quinn began to close the gap between herself and Rachel. She lifted their joined hand and joined the other together. Everything happened so slowly. Quinn watched as Rachel closed her eyes and began to lean in, angling her head slightly to meet Quinn's. Quinn closed her eyes just moments before their lips touched. She was about to close the final gap when she heard a very loud "QUINN! RACHEL! DINNER'S READY!" from downstairs. Rachel jumped and her eyes shot open. Quinn slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned as she got off the bed.

"Wait, you're not going to kiss me?" Rachel whimpered.

"I can't Rachel. I want to but you're going to regret it. Let's have dinner, I think Mom's interruption was well-timed."

"Maybe we can resume after dinner?" Rachel questioned. "I plan on staying over, just so you know." She added casually. "I still have clothes here, right?"

"Yeah, second drawer down. Rachel, what about Finn?"

"After dinner, we'll talk after dinner." She replied.

Both girls were confused. Quinn really wanted to kiss Rachel but she knew Rachel was going to regret it and she didn't want to lose her friend over something as trivial as a kiss. Rachel was confused about her true feelings. She thought she loved Finn but part of her wanted to know what it was like to be with Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Opinions. I'd love to wake up tomorrow and see some reviews sitting in my email inbox! They'd be greatly appreciated. I guess the majority of you will see where I'm hoping to go with this!<strong>

All the best,  
>faberrylovingklainer<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a quick note I can't for the life of me write smut ever...so this is ridiculously tame and misses out the important parts! I'm kinda worried about putting this online as its the first time I've ever written anything remotely smut-like...not that it is smut of course. If you review PLEASE be gentle haha!  
>I've worked out the plotline in my head now so we're on the right track!<strong>

**All the best,**  
><strong>faberrylovingklainer<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

Quinn dashed out of the room and down to the dining room where Judy was setting the meal onto the table. "Where's Rachel?" Judy asked.

"She'll be down in a second, she just wanted to get cleaned up."

"Oh ok. Quinn why are you all flustered?"

"I'm not." Quinn replied, feeling her face. She was burning up.

"Quinn your face is bright red and you're out of breath. I didn't interrupt something, did I?"

"MOM!" Quinn exclaimed, her eyes widening in pretend horror. "Rachel and I are just friends!" She reminded her.

"I just had to check."

"Would it matter if we were more than friends, just out of curiosity?" Quinn asked.

"Er well...I'm not...ahh Rachel, here you are. I was worried about you. I thought Quinn had locked you up or something." Judy stammered.

"Alas not, I just needed to clean up. I hate flying; airplanes always make me feel dirty."

"Well come, sit down. I made vegan bolognaise for us. I know you and your very strict diet Miss Berry."

"It smells amazing." Rachel beamed. "Can you cook, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Kind of, not as good as Mom though. I'm going to struggle when I go to Yale." Quinn replied.

"She's being modest. The Fabray women are notorious for being amazing cooks and housewives because well...that's what we were expected to be." Judy explained. "Not Quinn though, she's going to break that cycle." Judy said proudly.

"Mom, don't. Let's not bring the past up; it's not a happy place for us. Definitely not dinner table discussion." Quinn said.

"How was Nationals then?" Judy asked. "You didn't tell me anything in the car ride home. Not even you Rachel!"

"Well, we won." Quinn said flatly.

"Girls! Get some enthusiasm! You won your last high school show choir competition. Why aren't you excited?"

"It means we're leaving high school soon. We're growing up and I'm scared." Rachel admitted.

"Same Mom. I'm thrilled to be going to Yale but part of me doesn't feel ready."

"Neither of you will feel ready until you get there. That's the excitement of growing up. Just think of the day you wake up and aren't stuck to a rigid schedule of 8-3 school days. You're going to have so much free time to really find yourself." Judy tried to explain.

She struggled to explain what college was like, she'd found Russell in her first semester and had hung out with him ever since. She hadn't found herself until a year ago when she kicked him to the curb. "Go out there and grab the world with both hands. Both of you promise me that."

"I promise Mom." Quinn replied.

"Me too." Rachel nodded.

"So girls, you won Nationals?" Judy exclaimed hoping to ignite some enthusiasm into the conversation.

"Yes! We definitely did! Quinn was amazing! I have no idea how she managed to maintain all her hard work but she was inspiring." Rachel babbled. Judy smiled at seeing how the old Rachel was starting to return and she hoped her daughter was playing a part in that.

"I was amazing? Rachel you nailed your solo and that's what won us the competition!"

"No way. Our duet won the competition!"

"Quinn you didn't tell me you were being featured at Nationals. I would have come to watch if I'd have known that!" Judy shrieked.

"It was a last minute decision. We'd noticed that everytime Finn and Rachel sang at a competition we seemed to lose so Rachel suggested that she and I should duet for a change."

"You opted to sing with Quinn rather than your fiancé? That's a bit strange, how did Finn take that?" Judy asked intrigued to hear the brunette's response.

"He understood that it was for the good of the team and he also really wanted to win. So it wasn't a problem really. Besides, we have our entire lives to sing duets together." Rachel replied.

At the thought of Rachel still staying with Finn, Quinn's heart sank. She remembered what was about to happen upstairs and really thought she was getting the brunette to change where her heart lay.

"It was great to sing with you for one last time Quinn." Rachel said noting that the blonde was now avoiding her gaze. "Maybe we could sing again during that project for Mr Schue?"

"He's still setting you projects? Doesn't he know you have finals coming up?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, we still have a few glee meetings left and for us graduates he wants us to remember why we joined glee in the first place."

"I don't need Mr Schue to get me to think about why I joined glee, I remember every single day." Quinn mumbled.

"What was that honey?" Judy asked.

"Nothing Mom. I was just thinking out loud. Mom why don't you go and watch some TV. Rachel and I will clear this away."

"That sounds like a lovely offer. Thanks girls."

"No problem." Quinn replied.

Quinn began to clear the table and Rachel remembered Quinn hadn't answered her question. "So will you sing with me again?" She repeated.

"Will Finn not want to sing a soppy duet?" Quinn snarled.

"I've told you that we'll discuss Finn upstairs, Quinn. Do you have any idea how confused I am right now? All I want to do is sing with you and you won't even give me that."

"Rachel, I want to do more than sing with you!" Quinn whispered. Quinn slammed the plates into the dishwasher and dragged Rachel upstairs.

She slammed her bedroom door shut and pinned the diva up against it. She crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. The diva slapped her hands onto Quinn's neck and pulled herself up and deeper into the kiss. Their tongues collided and both girls elicited a moan. Quinn pulled away and looked down at the panting diva beneath her. "We...shouldn't...be...doing...this." Quinn breathed. Rachel dove back in and kissed her in response. Quinn's hands soon found their way to the hem of Rachel's shirt and she slowly slipped them underneath, she waited for the diva to remove them and when she didn't, Quinn knew she was going to strike gold.

Rachel moved her hands so they were on top of Quinn's underneath her shirt. She guided them to the hem and gripped the material silently indicating for Quinn to remove her shirt. Quinn obliged and lifted the material off the brunette. Rachel didn't wait for Quinn to even offer her something similar she just grabbed the blonde's shirt and ripped it over her head. Their mouths met again and they crashed onto the bed, Quinn collapsing on top of Rachel. Their make out session was becoming more and more heated. Rachel didn't look like she wanted to stop in fact she was the one who stepped it up this time guiding her hands around to the back of Quinn and unclasping her bra. Quinn mimicked the movement and soon both girls were topless.

"We need to be quiet." Quinn panted as she dove in for another kiss. "Mom's downstairs, remember." She said as she stole another kiss. She broke away and stared into Rachel's big brown eyes "No regrets, Rach?"

"None." Rachel panted. "You are beautiful Quinn. I'm going to be glad to remember this."

"Me too Rachel. You are so beautiful and I've wanted this for so long."

Downstairs Judy was blissfully unaware of what was taking place two floors above her head. She was beginning to get her head around the concept that her daughter might be gay. Morally she knew it was wrong and an abomination but personally Judy didn't see there being any wrong in it. If it was a woman who was going to make her daughter happy then who was she to argue? She knew her daughter and knew she would do what she wanted with or without her mother's blessing. She was fiercely independent. Judy knew she would have to open her eyes a little bit more than what was in conservative Lima because soon Quinn would be subject to a lot more once she got to Yale.

"Fuckkkk Quinn!" Rachel whimpered as she came down from her high. "How the fuck did I not remember that? That was absolutely sensational." She babbled as she turned to face the smiling blonde who was enjoying the similar come down effects. "I love it when you swear." Quinn admitted.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"You make swearing sexy. I don't know how that's possible but you make it sexy." Quinn laughed as she lent over to kiss the tiny diva. "Stay the night?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Honey, I fully intend on it." Rachel replied as she snuggled closer to Quinn. Quinn stretched her arms out and pulled Rachel closer. She wrapped the blankets around them and they fell asleep embraced in each other's closeness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**:

Quinn lazily stretched her arm and pulled the still naked diva close towards her. The diva groaned sleepily. "Morning." Quinn mumbled lightly kissing her shoulder to gently awaken her.

"Morning." She replied lifting her head up to greet Quinn with a gentle kiss.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly. I was completely at peace."

"Me too." Quinn agreed. Rachel sighed and Quinn smiled as they soaked up the silence and tranquillity of the sunny morning.

"Quinn I don't regret last night."

"Me either."

"I'm going to break up with Finn today." Rachel stated bluntly. "I want to be with you Quinn. Officially. I want people to know that we share something amazing."

"Let me talk to Mom. She needs to know first, after that I'm happy to do whatever it takes to be with you Rachel."

"I can do that."

"How's Finn going to handle your sudden change of heart?"

"I do not know. Right now, I just want to lie here with you."

"I can do that." Quinn sighed as she pulled the tiny diva even closer.

-#-

"I'll call you later this afternoon." Quinn said as she walked the diva home.

"Yeah give me time to speak to Finn and it gives you time to speak to your Mom."

"Does 7pm sound ok?"

"Perfect. Well here we are." Rachel indicated as they got to her house. "Thank you for yesterday Quinn. I can't wait to get this burden off my chest."

"You're welcome. Yesterday was amazing and I can't wait for us to be open." Quinn admitted. "I really want to kiss you goodbye but I think it's a bit soon for that, right?"

"After last night nothing is too soon, kiss me goodbye Fabray." Rachel ordered. Quinn lent down and kissed the diva gently. They broke away and Rachel quickly looked around to check they hadn't been spotted. "You're cute when you're nervous." Quinn laughed.

"I'd better go. A big emotional afternoon beckons."

"Indeed it does. Remember 7pm and I'm all yours."

"That's going to be the thing that gets me through today. Bye Quinn." Rachel said as she turned away and walked up the path to her house.

Quinn couldn't believe what was happening. Rachel Berry was actually breaking up with Finn to be with her. She never dreamed this would actually happen and now it was she was overcome with emotion. Her insides were riddled with nerves but she couldn't decipher whether it was excitement or anxiety. She slowly walked home and began working on what she was going to say to her Mom. She knew her Mom liked Rachel but she didn't know how she'd react to the fact that Rachel was or would soon be dating her youngest daughter.

She reached the big oak front door and stepped inside. She went upstairs and packed a bag in case she was kicked out again. Last time thirty minutes hadn't been enough and she'd had to leave some of her favourite things behind. She wasn't naive enough to think Judy Fabray had changed completely but she thought she was probably more open to other concepts now she was alone and didn't have Russell corrupting her mind.

"Quinnie are you home?" Her Mom asked as she knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah I'm in here." Quinn replied throwing the bag off her bed. "I've just got back from walking Rachel home."

"Oh I could have driven her."

"Its ok Mom, I needed the exercise. Thanks for letting her stay."

"It's no problem, I thought she'd end up staying anyway." Judy laughed.

"Well it was late when our movie finished and we were both tired." Quinn lied.

"Ah that's fair enough. Are you ok to have that little talk now?" Judy asked.

"I guess so. It's not going to be 'the talk' is it? I think it's a bit late for that." Quinn joked.

"I guess I'll just get to the point." Judy started ignoring Quinn's joke.

"What's going on with you and Rachel? One minute you're joking around and then the next you're hardly speaking. I can't keep up with it. That was only in the space of about twenty minutes. Something's up and don't deny it. She's not the same chatty girl who used to come around and sit with you while I went to work when you were recovering. I can see it in her eyes that she's battling with something, the way she looks at you suggests you are playing a big part in her internal conflict. I'm not stupid Quinn."

"Woah. You are ridiculously observant Mom." Quinn laughed.

"Quinn, I'm serious. Tell me what's going on." Judy asked forcefully. Quinn could sense this wasn't the time she should be joking.

"I don't know how to explain it. I honestly don't. It's definitely not simple, I'll start with that. Rachel and I set our differences aside earlier this year which you know about. We started hanging out a lot more and she helped me with my application to Yale. I guess just hanging out with her doing something as simple as listening to music made me appreciate her so much more than when she used to think she was the most talented in glee club. She's changed over the past two years and I've come to appreciate and acknowledge that.

She's got so much depth that people don't really see and we've opened up to each other in the past few months. She's become sort of my go to person and I've come to know her as my best friend and that was something I never imagined.

You asked me a few weeks ago why she hadn't been around much and I can tell you that I didn't support her decision to marry Finn. We stopped talking because anytime we did we ended up shouting at each other. She's too young to get married, Mom. She's got her whole life ahead of her. She's going to NYADA, she's going to be on Broadway and she's going to be successful in anything she puts her mind to. Finn's only going to stop that. He has no aspirations. He has no dreams. He just wants to hold onto the one good thing he has in his life, which I can understand and I do appreciate, but he can't hold her back from what she wants.

I realised she was going to get married with or without my blessing and I needed to be there for her. She's my best friend and for as much as I hated watching her throw her life I couldn't not be there either...which of course led to the accident, which she thinks is her fault but it isn't. I've told her on several times and you witnessed one of those yesterday, but for the first time I heard her say she might regret marrying Finn which did shock me!

I guess what I'm trying to say is that over the past few months I've developed feelings that are stronger than friendship for Rachel but obviously she's with Finn and nothing was ever going to happen, so I kept it all hidden." Quinn explained.

Judy sat and listened intently. She was proud of her daughter for opening up like this to her, it was something that Judy always hoped she'd do once they moved back in together. "That explains a lot but not why you and Rachel have been off with each other since you got back. Yes I was there when she admitted she didn't want to marry Finn right now but she was off with you before that but then you two get here and watch a film and everything's sorted that Rachel ends up staying over."

"We're teenagers, Mom. We fight over pointless things."

"There's something you're still not telling me, Quinn. I can see it in your eyes. You never were good at hiding how you really feel."

Quinn sighed and knew she was going to have to tell her Mom that she was falling in love with Rachel. "I don't know how to tell you Mom, I want to spit it out but your reaction is still up for debate."

"I think I know what you want to tell me, Quinnie."

"I think so too..."

"Are you...do you like...Quinn, are you gay?" Judy stuttered.

"I think I am, Mom." Quinn said rising from her seat and picked up the suitcase she'd been packing.

"Wait honey, where are you going?"

"Well you're going to kick me out, so I packed before you set the microwave timer this time."

"Honey, you're not going anywhere. I made a mistake letting you go the first time. I love you Quinn and you being gay is not going to stop that." Judy said in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Of course Quinn."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too, Quinnie."

"I guess now's the time to tell you exactly what happened in New York then, huh?"

"Well it depends what actually happened in New York."

"Well you know we won, Puck brought some flasks of really cheap alcohol and we partied in his room. I went to go throw up because once again, alcohol and I do not mix! Rachel held me and the sickness just passed, it was everything I imagined it to be. She lent down and kissed me and it just felt perfect.

She asked me to go check on her in ten minutes because she was pretty drunk and she wanted to make sure she got to bed ok. Finn was so far out of it that he wouldn't have made it upstairs. Once I got there I helped her inside and things sort of spiralled. I'll spare you the details but I guess you've figured out what happened."

Judy nodded in response. It all made sense. She knew she saw something in Rachel's eyes. She was confused. She was engaged to Finn but had cheated on him with Quinn. "I take it she regrets it then?"

"She did. She was too drunk to even remember what had happened between us which she was relieved about but its Rachel, Mom. She felt guilty for cheating on Finn but yesterday afternoon she said she felt guilty for not being able to remember what happened. She's battling with what she thinks is love for Finn but she wants to explore what she feels for me."

"She said that?" Judy exclaimed.

"Yeah, well part of it. I added in the last part but I know Rachel, that's what she's dealing with" Quinn blushed.

She didn't want to tell her Mom about sleeping with Rachel again because she knew as soon as she did there would be an open door policy enforced. "We ended up sorting everything out yesterday evening and well we kissed."

"Wait, what?"

"We kissed." Quinn repeated. She was not expanding that any further. What her Mom didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"That's why you came down for dinner all flustered? You'd kissed her then hadn't you?" Judy asked.

"No, we'd almost kissed and I didn't know what to do, we didn't kiss until later. I didn't want her to regret that...then we watched our movie and fell asleep. She's going to break up with Finn today well she could be doing right now. I said I wanted to speak to you first before just dating her because well Mom you needed to know."

"I appreciate your honesty Quinn and you know that if Rachel becomes your girlfriend I'll be comfortable in the knowledge that neither of you can get pregnant but you know I have to enforce an open door policy. Sleepovers must be approved in advance and Rachel doesn't stay over when I have to go out of town for work. I don't care if you're almost eighteen; remember while you live under my roof you live my rules."

"That seems reasonable but I have to work on asking her out. It's Rachel Berry she's not going to just become my girlfriend instantly, even if she did say she wanted to be with me."

"Are the two of you going to come out straight away?"

"I don't know. It depends on how Finn takes their break up. I don't see that being a happy moment in Rachel's life. I'm calling her at 7 to see how it all went."

"I'm glad you're there for her. If it doesn't work out please don't lose her as a friend. She's been really good for you the past few months. It's been nice to see you having a friendship where you are completely yourself. I always feel you put on an act when you're with Santana or Brittany. The fake cheerleader." Judy admitted.

"I know Mom. I'm much happier being myself but you know I loved being a Cheerio. Thank you for everything Mom. You've made this so much easier and taken it so much better than I ever expected!"

"I saw it coming honey. I've noticed the longing glances between the two of you." Judy said.

She hugged Quinn tightly. Quinn relaxed into the hug and felt completely at ease. The hard part in her mind was over. She could focus on what was important now which was Yale and Rachel. She just hoped that Rachel didn't get too hurt breaking up with Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>R+R :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!  
>The response to this story has been great so far and I'm pleased to announce that I have fully planned it now! That's the brilliance of away games. I listened to the song several times and plan on incorporating the song in the next couple of chapters. I'm not sure how many chapters its going to be but a lot is 'planned' to happen! I'm kind of surprised at how I've depicted Finn thus far! He seems to be getting sympathy in light of what the girls have been upto. I have never written FanFiction where I've felt sorry for Finn but slight warning...he's back to his usual jerkself in this, although his reaction is justified. ;)<br>**

**Enjoy and if you have time leave me a little review!**  
><strong>All the best,<strong>  
><strong>faberrylovingklainer :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

Rachel sat on her bed waiting for Finn to come over. She was dreading having to break up with him but knew it was what she had to do. She couldn't lead him on any longer or break off what she had with Quinn. The desire to explore a potential relationship with Quinn highly outweighed what she had with Finn.

She hoped that everything was going well between Quinn and her Mom. Over the past couple of months Rachel had developed a good bond with Judy Fabray and she hoped that that wasn't going to halt when she started dating her daughter. Rachel's mind raced to the thought about what would happen if Judy rejected Quinn. Would Quinn stop pursuing a relationship with Rachel? Would she still date Rachel regardless of what her mother thought? Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone buzzed beside her.

**Quinn: "Hey Rachel, all done with Mom and she's totally fine. Let me know how it goes with Finn. I'll speak to you soon. :) xXx"**

Rachel smiled and a wave of relief passed over here. One obstacle down and one to go. She knew that her Dads wouldn't have a problem with her dating a girl. Finn was going to be a difficult one. How could she explain to the boy she thought she loved that she'd fallen out of love with him and was now in fact interested in dating a girl. She couldn't imagine the heartbreak she was going to cause but she had to put her potential relationship with Quinn first.

There was a knock at the door. Rachel heard her Daddy greet Finn. They had their usual small talk before Finn made his way upstairs. Things had been tense since the almost wedding. With every step on the stairs Rachel's heart sank a little further. She closed her eyes and thought of Quinn. She breathed deeply and focused on the blonde. This was what she wanted.

"Hey." Finn said as he entered her bedroom.

"Hi." She replied. He moved over to her and kissed her lightly. Internally Rachel shuddered; she knew it didn't feel right now she'd kissed Quinn.

"We need to talk." She said. "I think its best that I sit here and you sit over there." She indicated to the armchair by her dressing table.

"Errm, ok. Is everything alright, Rachel?" Finn asked taking a seat as instructed.

"Not really. It's about the wedding."

"Oh." Finn said perking up slightly. Rachel knew he was excited about getting married but she knew his happiness wasn't going to last long.

"I can't marry you, Finn. In fact, I can't be with you at all." She simply said. She just had to say it. She couldn't hold keep it from him any longer.

"Wait...what?" He frowned in disbelief.

"I've got to break up with you."

"You've got to break up with me?" He repeated as if Rachel was speaking a foreign language.

"Yes."

"Why? We're happy Rachel. We're graduating soon. We're getting married. Hell, I'm moving to New York so we can be together while you go to NYADA in pursuit of your dreams."

"Exactly Finn, you're following me whilst I pursue my dreams and not your own."

"Rach, you are my dream."

"Finn, I wasn't always your dream though. You proposed after losing your football dream and after the thing with your Dad. I need you to find another dream, one that doesn't involve me." Rachel explained carefully. She needed to mention Quinn somewhere.

"Rachel this is all out of the blue."

"I know but there's something else that's been a factor in my decision. Quinn."

"Quinn?" He repeated.

"Quinn. I don't know how to tell you this but Quinn and I...well Quinn and I..." She stammered trying to find the right way to explain that she'd hooked up with Quinn on more than one occasion. "I slept with Quinn...twice." She finally uttered.

"WHAT?" Finn shouted.

"It happened in New York when we were both drunk. Finn, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't remember it at all..."

"So you slept with her again?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes." She simply replied. "Finn I'm so sorry. I never ever imagined that I'd cheat on you."

"But you have Rachel. You've done the one thing that we were both scared of happening. You thought I'd be the one to cheat on you with her but no Rachel, it was you who cheated. I can't fucking believe you!" He yelled.

"I know that Finn! I even told Quinn that after I found out we'd slept together. Do you know how shit I feel because of this?"

"No Rachel I don't. Do you have any idea how shit I feel? Course not, because you've got your precious fucking Quinn now." Finn screamed. He was furious. His face was bright red and his fists were balled together in anger. He looked like he was going to flip. Rachel had never seen Finn so angry and she was close to being terrified. She hadn't even seen him this furious when he'd found out Puck was the father of Quinn's baby and not him.

"Finn I think you should leave." A calm voice said from the doorway. Rachel's father Leroy stood with his arms crossed. "Leave before you do or say something you're going to regret." Leroy added. Finn stormed past him and stomped down the stairs. Rachel heard the front door slam and knew he was gone.

"Thank you Daddy." She whispered as he moved towards his daughter and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I broke up with Finn. I don't love him, Daddy. There's someone else. A girl." Rachel told him calmly.

"A girl?" He asked.

"Quinn Fabray. We have something special, Daddy."

"If you're happy then Dad and I will be happy for you." He said releasing her from his grip. Quietly he left the room and Rachel lay down on her bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30. She had half an hour to compose herself before Quinn called.

She closed her eyes and her mind was filled with Quinn. They were free to be together. Rachel felt freer than she had in a long time. The guilt that she'd felt since she slept with Quinn in New York had lifted. Her phone started ringing and she clumsily grabbed it from her bedside table. "Hello." She said.

"Hey you." A familiar voice said. "How'd it go?"

"Dreadful. Finn was raging. My Daddy had to ask him to leave. Quinn I've never seen him so angry. I was so scared."

"Baby, I'm coming over. I'll be over as soon as I can. If I can't get Mom to give me a ride it may take me a little longer just because of my legs but hold tight Rachel. I'll see you soon." Quinn replied and with that she hung the phone up.

Slowly Quinn walked around to Rachel's house. Her Mom had gone to the grocery store, so Quinn had left her a note saying where she'd gone. Her muscles were beginning to ache but seeing Rachel would make it worthwhile. It was the thing that kept her going. She'd overdone it on the exercise in the past few days. Nationals had been draining, their routines were dynamic but it had given them the edge and winning had made it worth it. On the plane back she'd had to sit in a cramped airplane seat and she'd walked to and from Rachel's already today but the blonde knew the brunette was worth it.

Quinn texted Rachel to let her know she was around the corner. The brunette was sitting on the doorstep. She rushed over to the blonde and threw her arm around her waist and took Quinn's arm and wrapped it around her neck for support.

"I'm fine Rach. Let's just get inside and let me sit down." Quinn laughed. Rachel led Quinn upstairs to her bedroom and helped her sit down on the armchair next to the dresser. "I came over here to look after you and it ends up you taking care of me." Quinn laughed weakly.

"Nonsense Quinn, you're still recovering."

"I want to lie with you. Can we lie down?" Quinn asked.

"Of course. Do you want me to help you move over?"

"No, I got it." Quinn replied.

Slowly and carefully she lay down on Rachel's bed and the diva crawled into the space underneath her shoulder. "It's not going to be simple with us, is it?" Rachel whispered.

"Love isn't simple Rachel." Quinn replied as she tilted her head and kissed the diva lightly. "I think for now until Finn calms down we need to keep this quiet." Quinn suggested.

"I know I think so too, but that's not what I want. I want people to see who I'm dating. I'm dating Quinn Fabray, former head Cheerio and soon to be valedictorian of our graduating class. I'm proud to be dating that girl. I want people to know that."

"We're dating?" Quinn repeated. She needed clarification.

"Well I don't sleep with people I'm not interested in dating..." She smirked.

"Rachel, I have a feeling I need to ask you a question."

"I'm listening." Rachel laughed.

"Be my girlfriend? Officially. Hold my hand as we walk through the hallways. Kiss me when I give you your books outside your next class." Quinn asked. She moved a strand of Rachel's hair and tucked it behind her ear gently.

"Always." Rachel simply replied blushing at the gesture.

"You're sure it's not too soon after you've broken up with Finn?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my entire life Quinn. I want us to take it slow though. Yesterday night was amazing but now we're dating I want us to enjoy everything and not just rush to get into each other's pants again."

"A slower pace sounds perfect." Quinn replied. "I want to romance you Rachel, let me take you out on a date. Does Friday sound good?"

"It sounds perfect. Don't do too much and strain yourself though. Why don't we plan a date together?"

"No way Berry. I've got this one! Don't worry about me I'll take it easy all week, I promise. You just need to dress casually and wait for me to pick you up at seven."

"Casual?"

"Yes, it's not going to be a fancy restaurant first date. I promise."

"I'm kind of excited."

"You should be...and that's all I'm giving away."

They lay in silence and just enjoyed each other's company. "Its getting late and we have school tomorrow, let me drive you home."

"Ok. Can you help me up?" Quinn replied. Slowly Rachel held her girlfriend's hands and gently pulled her up. Quinn slowly got to her feet and shuffled towards the door. Her muscles were stiff and she was pleased that Rachel had offered to drive her home. She wouldn't have managed to walk home without taking the day off school tomorrow.

Rachel helped Quinn into the car and noticed the grimace on Quinn's face. Rachel knew not to push the blonde into telling her she was in pain so she drove in silence. Quinn closed her eyes in excruciating pain and with that Rachel couldn't hold back any further. "I'm sorry, Quinn."

"Why?" Quinn replied in a long moan.

"For making you come over to comfort me."

"Hey, that was my choice."

"I should have come to you baby."

"Trust me once I get home and stretch out on my bed I'll be fine. A long night of rest and I'll be all good. I have a doctor's appointment this week and I'll mention it to her, maybe they can prescribe me something else."

"Call me if you need anything though. I know you have your Mom but I want to help too, Quinn."

"I will, don't worry Rachel."

They drew up to Quinn's house and she slowly got out of the car. Rachel got out of the car and walked her to the porch. Quinn lent down and kissed her gently.

"Text me when you get home." Quinn instructed.

"I will. Good night Quinn." Rachel replied as she turned towards her car. Quinn looked on as her girlfriend drove away into the distance.

"I take it everything went well then?" Judy asked as Quinn closed the door.

"I guess it did, I mean Finn was furious but I think I made up for it." Quinn replied as she slowly entered the lounge. "I think I overdid it going over there though but Rachel needed me."

"I understand that but Quinn next time please wait for me to get back. I don't want you causing yourself further injury. You haven't been out of the chair that long Quinn. I don't want you having to go back in it."

"I won't Mom. I promise."

"Ok sweetie. Now get yourself to bed, you have school tomorrow and you need plenty of rest."

"Good night Mom." Quinn said as she hugged her Mom.

Quinn got changed into her pyjamas and pulled the blankets back. She could smell Rachel's shampoo on her pillows. She breathed in her girlfriend's scent and smiled when her phone buzzed on the pillow next to her.

**Rachel: "I'm home. Thanks for coming over. Xxx"**

**Quinn: "No problem. I'm always going to be there for you, no matter how much it hurts me :) xXx."**

**Rachel: "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow. I'll do the driving, you bring the coffee. Is 7:30 ok? Xxx"**

**Quinn: "Ordering me around already huh? Sounds good to me though. Good night Rachel. xXx"**

**Rachel: "Get used to it. ;) Sleep tight baby. xxx"**

Quinn had awoken with Rachel in her arms that morning and here she was thinking of her before she went to sleep. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so good before she went to sleep, well before Rachel, that was. Rachel lay in bed and was suddenly filled with fear about school the next day. She didn't want to ram her relationship with Quinn down Finn's throat so soon after their breakup but she didn't want to hide it either. Finn knew why they'd broken up but she didn't want to cause him anymore pain. The thought of having Quinn by her side seemed to make everything better. Together they hoped to make everything better for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!  
>A short chapter here where I tried to write some Hummelberry. I wanted to take it from a different angle and hope it works well.<br>Kurt's one of my favourite characters on the show and I love how he supports Rachel but also questions why she's doing things and I really tried to write that here. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I've replied to everyone who has reviewed so far...as long as you were signed into your account. I want to thank you all for taking the time to review no matter how much or little you write always means something to me. It sounds so cliched but it does make me want to write more and satisfy all of your Faberry needs! Anyway, onwards with our story!**

**All the best,**  
><strong>faberrylovingklainer :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

Quinn woke early the next morning. She felt revitalised as she showered. She was right; all she'd needed was a good night's sleep. Her body felt amazing, she felt ready to take on the world. It was getting close to half past seven and Rachel would be picking her up any minute. She got out the two travel mugs and poured the piping hot coffees that Rachel had requested.

A car horn beeped outside and slowly Quinn made her way to the front door. She saw her girlfriend getting out of the car beaming up at her. Quinn walked over and lightly kissed the brunette. "Morning."

"Morning, how're you today?"

"Much better, I just needed to stretch out and a good night's sleep. I'm ready to kick today in the ass, and you?"

"Well you're certainly much peppier today than you were last night. I'm looking forward to today too. Did you think of a song you want to sing in glee?" Rachel replied as they got into the car.

Quinn handed her the coffee and was thanked with a kiss. "You wanted us to sing today?"

"Well I thought that's maybe how we could let them know about us."

"Do you not think that's kind of clichéd though? Coming out through song? I thought maybe we could just let them figure it out. I want to just walk into glee holding your hand and watch their faces put the puzzle together."

"I really want to sing with you again before we graduate, Quinn."

"We will...just not today." Quinn replied.

"I'll begin working on song selections. Do we want to do another mash up like 'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty' or just one song?"

"I'll let you decide. You're the one going to study Performing Arts at NYADA. I have faith you'll pick something extraordinary."

"That's a lot of pressure but I'll work on something. This coffee by the way is amazing." She said through sips of the piping hot beverage. "Do you have enough leg room there? Put the chair back further if you need to."

"I'm fine Rachel, don't worry." Quinn replied. She placed her hand on Rachel's thigh as the brunette pulled into the school grounds. "Here we are." Rachel announced.

"Ready to take on the world?" Quinn asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, come on let's go."

They stepped out of the car and Quinn walked around and linked her hand with Rachel's. Slowly they walked towards the main door and not a single glance was thrown their way. They stepped onto the corridor and walked towards Quinn's locker.

"Can you believe that we haven't been slushied yet?" Rachel laughed.

"Maybe no one actually cares..."Quinn mused.

"I can deal with that."

"Hey Q, hey Dwarf." A voice greeted from behind.

Santana smiled at her two friends. "Good weekend?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, pretty good really." Rachel replied. They were both surprised when Santana just nodded and walked on without a second glance at their joined hands. "This is like something out of the twilight zone. Why didn't Santana say anything?" Rachel laughed.

"I have no idea. Come on, let's get to class." The blonde replied. They walked to their first class of the day, their hands swinging between them without a care in the world. Quinn moved seats in Geometry so she could sit next to her girlfriend. Kurt came into the classroom and noticed Quinn sitting in his usual seat.

"Errm Quinn, why are you in my seat?"

"I wanted to sit here for a change."

"Well how about you go and sit in your normal seat and let me sit next to Rachel."

"Kurt...It's only a seat." Rachel reminded him. "Plus I want to sit next to my girlfriend." She added.

"Wait...Your what?" He spluttered.

"My girlfriend."

"Ok Fabray, find another seat, I need the details."

"Just sit on the other side of her." Quinn smirked.

She placed a small kiss on Rachel's cheek before turning her attention to the front. She ignored Kurt's frivolous questions and occasionally smiled at her girlfriend's responses. _'Man she's cute. How did I get so lucky?'_ Quinn thought to herself when the teacher started talking. She knew she shouldn't but she tuned out of the lesson. She couldn't help herself. She was sat next to the brunette she could officially call her girlfriend and it amazed her.

After Geometry, Quinn and Rachel had to go their separate ways. Whilst Quinn had History, Rachel had a free period. "I'd walk you to the library but I don't want to push myself before our date on Friday." Quinn admitted as they left the classroom.

"Don't worry about it. I'm only down the hall. I'll see you at lunch?"

"You bet you will." Quinn replied as she lent down and lightly kissed the diva before turning and leaving.

Rachel linked arms with Kurt who was grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe you and Quinn are actually dating."

"Me either. I mean we've been together for less than a day but it's just amazing."

"Does Finn know?"

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Rachel asked. Kurt shook his head before speaking again.

"He didn't say anything. He came home and slammed his bedroom door and the next thing I know his Facebook relationship status says he's single. I come into school this morning to find out that you are now dating Quinn Fabray. Care to expand?" Kurt asked as they entered the library and found a table situated in the corner.

"Finn and I broke up... Quinn and I well...It kind of started happening last week if I'm honest."

"Wait last week was Nationals..." He trailed off when he was hit by a sudden realisation. "You and Quinn in New York?" He whispered in horror. Rachel slowly nodded her head. "Rachel, did you cheat on Finn?" She nodded again. "Rachel, I can't believe you!"

"Kurt, you have no idea how bad I feel about it."

"Yeah certainly." He replied sarcastically. "Kissing Quinn Fabray can't be helping can it? I honestly can't believe you, Rachel." Kurt snapped viciously.

"Don't bring Quinn into this." Rachel warned.

"No Rachel, I will. Once again she's the reason my brother's unhappy."

"It's not Quinn's fault. I was the one who kissed her in New York; I was the one who initiated everything. Quinn pursued it but I didn't stop it. I was the one who wanted to break up with Finn to explore what I could potentially have with her."

"You both broke my brother's heart, separately and now together. I thought you truly loved Finn?"

"I thought so too, but something's clicked with Quinn. I can't explain it. I'm happier now than I have been in the past few months."

"I just don't get how you were all set to marry Finn and now you're dating someone else."

"Finn was settling for me. Quinn is pursuing her dreams and I'm pursuing mine but we want to be together. What's wrong with that? Finn doesn't have any dreams."

"Rachel, you are his dream."

"That's sweet in principle Kurt, but what would have happened had we got married and moved to New York? I'm going to be busy with performances just like you, how am I going to maintain a marriage while Finn gets a job that he hates? I don't want him to hate me for being tied down to me." Rachel argued.

"He chose to propose, I think he understands the implications of moving to New York with you and the hectic schedule that you're going to be undertaking."

"I'm sorry that me breaking up with Finn has upset you, Kurt. I thought you were mature enough to handle that people break up, I thought you were my best friend and would support my decisions."

"I'm sorry Rachel, I get that people break up but you've hurt my brother at the end of the day."

"I know Kurt, but there was always a chance we'd break up and someone was going to get hurt where deep feelings were involved. Its better that I've hurt him now rather than in say three years. I'm moving to New York and he can move to wherever he needs to go to be happy. He won't be happy with me." Rachel explained.

"I just want to clarify that I'm not confused. I'm happy to be dating Quinn and I don't regret breaking up with Finn. If you can't be happy for me then keep it to yourself. Quinn and I are going to be together for a considerable amount of time, or at least I see us being together for a considerable amount of time." She added sincerely.

"I just want to make sure that you're not going to regret losing Finn for some teenage sexuality experiment."

"I'm not experimenting, Kurt. Just like you aren't experimenting."

"I did though. I briefly dated Brittany."

"Kurt, can you let it go. I want you to be happy for me or not to mention it at all."

"I'll work on it. I'm still annoyed that you cheated on someone, never mind that it was Finn, that naturally just makes it worse."

"Let it go, Kurt." Rachel finished as she opened her text book and tried to complete her French homework.

Rachel's phone buzzed in her bag. She retrieved it secretly, being cautious to not get it confiscated by the librarian.

**[1] Message: "History is boring. Remind me why I took this subject again? Sooo bored! – Quinn. xXx"**

Rachel smiled to herself and had to force herself not to text the blonde back. "What's got you smiling?" Kurt asked, glancing up from his French book.

"I don't want to say in case it offends you." She bluntly replied.

"Quinn then?" He asked as he looked back to his textbook. Rachel simply nodded and immersed herself in the French grammar she was trying to revise for finals.

The rest of their study period was spent in silence and Rachel was worried she would really lose Kurt as a friend. She couldn't help but think back to when she'd said she might have been marrying Finn and how opposed to the idea Kurt was. Now he was opposed to her being happy with someone else. She didn't care what anyone else thought, she was happy with the blonde and the blonde was happy with her. They were together regardless of what the outside world thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter works with the story I'm writing. I love Kurt and he's one of my favourite characters but we know Finn is technically his brother so I wanted to write him protecting Finn...It's weird, I'm writing characters that actually care about Finn. What is going on? Maybe I'm in the same twilight zone as the girls?<strong>

**Anyway, reviews are always welcomed!  
>All the best,<br>faberrylovingklainer :)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!  
>I've been unsure where to take this little portion of the story but I think this chapter fits its 'filler' type purpose!<br>Next up I think is going to be the date which I haven't planned yet, so if you have any suggestions then I'd appreciate those!  
>Remember Quinn said it was going to be casual, not your fancy first date restaurant type date! :)<br>**

**A lot of Faberry fanfiction I've read include stargazing and picnics so I don't want to do that but like I said, I'm open to suggestions!  
>R+R where possible! :)<strong>

**All the best,**  
><strong>faberrylovingklainer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

"Ready for glee?" Rachel asked as she closed her locker.

"As I'll ever be..." Quinn replied. Their day had been uneventful, although for the most they were separated. By the time Rachel and Kurt had left the library, things seemed to have lifted slightly between the two although Rachel still refused to disclose any more details about her relationship with Quinn. Rachel dropped her hand and laced it with Quinn's.

"Come on then, let's go." Rachel led Quinn towards the choir room. They were the first to arrive and took seats at the front. Rachel didn't drop her girlfriend's hand when their friends came in. She noticed the muffled whispers and the crossed glances among them.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the whispering. So Q and Rachel are out, what else is new?" Santana quipped as she came in with Brittany. She threw Quinn a knowing glance that suggested Santana had guessed who Quinn had hooked up with in New York. Quinn made a mental note to ask the Latina later.

"We heard the rumours today but we didn't know that they were true." Mercedes replied. "Did you know, Kurt?" She added.

"Yes, but only since Geometry."

"That was first period, how could you not tell us at lunch?"

"What does it matter?"

"It doesn't I guess." She realised. "We're happy for the two of you by the way." Mercedes said turning to the couple who had been watching the interactions with open mouths.

"We're glad you finally decided to speak to us and not about us." Quinn joked.

"Are we expecting Finn to flip out when he gets here?" Tina asked.

"He knows about Quinn and me but I don't expect him to turn up to be honest."

"Oh I'm here." Finn snarled as he entered. "I'm all set to finish the year singing love songs with you, Rachel."

"Bit of tough luck you're having there, Hudson." Quinn replied. "Rachel and I are already planning our duet. Why don't you find someone else to sing out of tune with?"

"Harsh Quinn." Rachel reprimanded. "However, Quinn's right. We intend on singing together, not today, but in the future."

"You might want to give that session a miss." Quinn added snidely.

"I'd rather not. I want to see Rachel demolish you with her amazing vocal talents."

"It'd make a change from you." Quinn replied harshly.

The glee club watched the exchange between the two open mouthed. They didn't know what to expect when they'd finally met. It was a surprise to see Quinn and Finn at war with each other. The two had gone from dating to enemies mixed with all the stuff in between. Rachel shifted irritably in her seat.

"Can you two stop now?" Rachel said, raising her voice. "If this is what the remainder of our glee time is going to be like then I'm walking out of that door now." She declared.

"Finn, I said to you yesterday I was sorry for having to break up with you but I can't take you with me into my future."

"Rachel, for the past three years it's been you and me and all of a sudden you're gay and dating someone who made your life hell."

"I will not do this with you now Finn, not in front of everyone. In fact I won't do this with you ever. I'm dating Quinn, not you. You're eighteen; you have your full life to find someone else. I have found someone else and you need to accept that." Rachel stated. Quinn had moved her chair closer and had placed her hands on her shoulders and was gently massaging the anger out of her girlfriend. Finn had noticed the shift in Quinn's behaviour and tried to ignore it but he couldn't. She was doing what he should have been doing. He should have been comforting Rachel. He had no alternative but to storm out before he did anything stupid.

"His storm outs are getting less dramatic each time he does them." Rachel pointed out.

"Hey pot, meet the kettle." Kurt quipped. Blaine shot him a look that suggested Kurt was walking a very fine line.

"Are you ok?" Quinn whispered.

"I will be later. Just leave it for now; we'll talk on the way home." She said pulling away from the blonde. Instantly Quinn knew she was in trouble. She'd let Finn get to her.

"Hey guys, where's Finn?" Mr Schuester asked as he came in.

"Oh he left. He's not happy with the developments in the glee club." Rachel informed him, loosely taking Quinn's hand. She watched and waited for the teacher to figure out what she was trying to tell him. "Ahh, I see. Anyway, has anyone had any thoughts as to what they want to sing?"

"Mr Schue, if I may?" Kurt asked rising from his seat.

"You may, Kurt."

"It appears that this morning I was a bit receptive to the new relationship that I have politely dubbed 'Faberry' and I wanted to apologise. Rachel you are my best friend and I know I should support your decisions. I know you can understand my hesitance especially when the hurt party involved is my brother but I want to say that I'm going to look past that because I know you're happy." He said nodding towards Rachel. He turned to address Quinn, "Quinn I have to warn you if you hurt Rachel, you have me to deal with. This song seems kind of clichéd but I just need you to know this." Kurt said before nodding to Brad who began to play the introduction.

"_When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand._

_And nothing, no nothing, is going right. _

_Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there to brighten up even your darkest nights."_

Kurt never broke eye contact with Rachel throughout. Quinn looked to her girlfriend whose eyes were beginning to fill with tears. She leant across and wiped the tears from Rachel's eyes. The brunette turned and smiled at the intimate gesture shared between the two.

"_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am, I'll come running to see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yes I will._

_You've got a friend._

_If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds and that old north wind should begin to blow,_

_Keep your head together and call my name out loud. _

_Soon I will be knocking upon your door._

_You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there."_

Rachel dropped Quinn's hand and rose from her seat. She hugged Kurt, who smiled into her shoulder as he waited for the final verse. Quinn stood up and moved her girlfriend away gently and held her closely while Kurt sang the last verse.

"_Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend? People can be so cold._

_They'll hurt you and desert you. Well, they'll take your soul if you let them, _

_Oh yeah, but don't you let them._

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am._

_I'll come running to see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call. Lord, I'll be there,_

_You've got a friend. You've got a friend._

_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend. Ain't it good to know you've got a friend._

_Oh, yeah, yeah, you've got a friend."_

Quinn released Rachel as Kurt sang the last note. Rachel threw her arms around Kurt's shoulder. "Thank you." She simply whispered. The rest of the glee club applauded and were moved by the show of emotion between the two. No one but Kurt and Rachel knew of the full dispute they'd had this morning so didn't truly understand the extent of Kurt's apology.

"That was beautiful Kurt, great job." Mr Schuester said as they took their seats.

"I meant every word. Irrespective of whom you're dating Rachel; I've got your back."

"Likewise." Rachel simply replied.

"I won't hurt her." Quinn said but quiet enough only for Rachel to hear, who squeezed her hand in recognition of the comment.

The rest of the glee club session was spent deciding what songs they should sing. Quinn couldn't think of a song she and Rachel could sing together so she left if to the brunette to decide. "Can I drive you home, Quinn?" Rachel asked as they left the choir room.

"I was hoping you would." Quinn admitted.

They walked to her car slowly and in silence. Once they entered, they buckled their seat belts and Quinn waited for Rachel to put the keys into the ignition and start the car but it never happened. "Rach, you might want to switch the engine on if we're ever going to get home." Quinn joked.

"I can't believe you, Quinn." Rachel stated.

"What?"

"You and Finn were arguing right in front of my eyes. The things you were saying were mean, Quinn."

"...and what he said to me wasn't?"

"We knew he'd be a jerk today but you didn't need to react to him. He was looking to start an argument."

"Well he managed that." Quinn snapped. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I'll control myself in future. I just hate that he thinks he can just take you back."

"He can't Quinn. I'm dating you. I chose you. That should be enough."

"It is enough but-"

"Then that's it, end of. I don't want this to linger. We are together Quinn. We are going on our first date this weekend. In just over two months we will be leaving this town and beginning the next chapter in our lives. We might be seventy miles apart but I know we can make this work."

"Do you think we can make it Rachel?"

"I broke up with Finn because I knew it wasn't going to work. I'm dating you because I know we can make a good effort of it. You are going to Yale. I'm going to NYADA. We are both going to pursue our own dreams as well as fulfilling one together."

"I like your thinking Rachel." Quinn replied. "I truly am sorry for today. I won't let him get to me again." She said, she lent towards Rachel and kissed her.

"I missed that." Rachel sighed as Quinn pulled away.

"Me too."

"Let's get you home." Rachel said as she started the car.

"Maybe you could stay with me for a while? I feel like I've missed you for the majority of the day. What happened with Kurt?"

"Oh you know usual Kurt drama. He wasn't happy that I dumped Finn and was now in fact dating you. Oh and of course he was pissed that I cheated on him too." Rachel explained

"Well you were upset with yourself for that but hey, it's in the past... Look, I have an idea."

"Go on."

"The 'F' word is banned from now on."

"I like that idea." Rachel replied smiling.

They drove the rest of the journey to Quinn's house in silence. Rachel hoped that Quinn wouldn't rise to Finn again. She didn't intend on breaking up with the blonde but she couldn't handle the two of them at war with each other for the rest of their time at McKinley. She wanted to enjoy the last few weeks of her senior year with her girlfriend.

"Here we are. I'm just going to go home though."

"Oh. Is everything ok?"

"Totally fine, I just don't want us to spend too much time together before our date."

"I see your point. I may spend the rest of the evening planning our date. I want it to be perfect." Quinn said as she got out of the car. She walked around to Rachel's side who lowered the window.

"Quinn, it will be perfect. I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

"That'd be great. Thanks Rachel." Quinn replied bending down and kissing her through the rolled down window. She thought she heard Rachel moan as she pulled away. Quinn smirked at the thought of her girlfriend's need to stay close to her. "Sure I can't convince you to come in? Mom's at work." Quinn winked.

"I guess thirty minutes couldn't hurt, could it?" Rachel laughed, quickly unbuckling her seat belt and following Quinn inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: 'You've Got A Friend' - Carole King is clearly not mine. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!  
>Ad3n gave me some fantastic ideas for Faberry date night so I decided to split it into two chapters. The first part is entirely my own ideas and the second part will be recommended ideas via reviews. So if anyone has any suggestions, leave me a review or PM and I'll see what I can do! Basically Faberry fluff in this chapter... :D<strong>

**R+R where possible! :)**

**All the best,**  
><strong>faberrylovingklainer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

Tonight was Quinn and Rachel's first date. Quinn had kept all the details secret from her girlfriend apart from the tiny piece of information regarding casual clothing. It was still early summer so Quinn knew she wouldn't have to wrap up too much. She put her favourite jeans and her favourite Foster the People tee on. She packed two hoodies in her backpack and set off to Rachel's.

The sun was starting to set but Quinn had estimated how long it would take for them to get to their destination. She'd chosen something pretty simple for their first date. It wasn't as if they needed the fancy restaurant to get to know each other. It was Rachel. The girl she'd known for as long as she could remember. The girl she was falling in love with. She arrived at the Berry's house and knocked on the door. Rachel ran out of the door and hugged her girlfriend.

"Looks like someone's eager to go." Quinn laughed as she held on tightly.

"Oh she's been excited for the past couple of days." A male voice replied. Hiram and Leroy Berry had followed Rachel out of the house in anticipation for meeting their daughter's girlfriend.

"Dad, Daddy this is Quinn." Rachel said as Quinn let her go and held her hand out for the men to shake.

"It's great to meet you both. Rachel's told me a lot about you."

"Ah, we've heard a lot about you too Miss Fabray. We're glad you're recovering well after that accident."

"Thank you sir." Quinn smiled.

"Please, I'm Leroy and this is Hiram. You two girls have fun."

"Oh we will." Rachel replied as she took Quinn's hand and began to walk off the porch.

"And Quinn please make sure you have her home by eleven." Hiram called after them. He led his husband back into the house both smiling at the sight of their daughter happier than they can remember.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked excitedly as they walked down the street and out of sight.

"You'll see."

"No hints?"

"None, it's going to be fun."

"Is it far?"

"You're full of questions tonight."

"I'd like to say you're full of answers but that'd be lying."

"You look pretty tonight Rachel." Quinn stated. Rachel blushed and Quinn stopped the two of them walking. "I know you don't believe me, but Rachel, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met." She brushed a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear and lent down and kissed her. They continued walking in silence. Rachel kept glancing at the blonde walking beside her.

"We're here." Quinn stated as they stood outside the venue.

"Mini golf? Really Quinn?"

"I love it. Nothing says first date than a little healthy competition."

"How many first dates have you been on?"

"Two and neither time did we come and play mini golf. I guess that's why things never worked out huh?" Quinn joked.

Quinn got everything they needed and paid the attendant. "So do you want to keep score?"

"I'm Rachel Berry, of course I do." She laughed.

"Well I don't want you to be too disheartened when I kick your ass."

"You sound like you have experience."

"I do. Fran and I used to come here every week when we were little. It was like our thing. Every Friday night without fail we'd come here. We'd come a lot more as we got older and things got harder at home. It became our safe haven. A place where we could just be happy and almost forget what was happening at home. Once Fran moved away for college we would come when she got home for holidays but it wasn't the same, eventually we just stopped coming." Quinn revealed as they made their way to the first hole.

"Well tonight we shall relive some of your former glory Quinn Fabray." Rachel replied.

Quinn's heart lifted when she heard Rachel's response. She'd hoped that the brunette would understand her emotional attachment to the date. She wanted to remember and share the thing she loved with the girl she could love.

"I want to say ladies first but that's kind of null and void here, so you go first Rachel."

"Game on Fabray." Rachel laughed as she lined herself up for her first shot. She slowly swung through and missed the ball. Quinn had to stifle her laughter as the brunette lined up another shot. Once again she missed the ball. She turned to Quinn who was having difficulty breathing as she stifled the laughter.

"Help me?" Rachel moaned with a girlish grin.

"Ok, so you want to line your body up with the ball. Spread your feet apart slightly." Quinn began instructing. She placed her hands on Rachel's hips and twisted her to the side." Grip the top of handle with your hands on top of each other and then swing through." Quinn added, she placed her hands on top of Rachel's and helped with the swing through. She watched the ball slowly make its way down the green towards the hole.

"Go try and putt it." Quinn instructed.

"I think you should help me again." Rachel smirked, hoping her girlfriend would give into her every command during the evening. Quinn could only nod her head and she lined Rachel up and helped her with the swing through. They watched the ball drop into the hole, as it did; Rachel turned into Quinn and placed her arms around her neck. She pulled the brunette down into a chaste kiss. Quinn dropped her arms to Rachel's waist and kissed her back. Slowly she released the diva and lined her shot up.

"Watch the master in action." Quinn stated cockily.

"I thought I already was." Rachel smirked.

Quinn focused as she lined up to take her first shot. She could see the brunette studying her intently as she pulled the putter up and hit her first shot. She watched it drift closer to the hole. Naturally, Quinn's first shot was a hole in one. "Told you I was a pro." She smirked.

"That was only the first hole. I'm still going to win." Rachel winked suggestively. Quinn had no idea how on earth she was going to win if she continued to play like that.

"Bring it baby." She goaded, hoping to get a competitive rise out of the tiny diva.

Rachel was improving with every shot as the game continued. In the last four rounds she'd got four holes in one. "I have a slight feeling you were playing me." Quinn chuckled.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Rachel smirked.

"Well for someone who couldn't hit a ball nine holes ago and is now scoring consecutive holes in one. It's a bit suspicious." Quinn explained. Rachel could only laugh in response as Quinn moved closer to her. "Your lack of denial suggests I'm right. Have you been playing me Miss Berry?"

"I am not responding. Come on, shoot up." Rachel said indicating to the last shot Quinn had to make. Quinn closed her eyes and focused on the windmill she needed to get the ball through. Rachel stood to the side of her with her arms by her side gazing intently at her girlfriend who was so desperate to win. "Now Quinn, you've got to make this shot to win. No pressure." She laughed.

"Shhh, I need to concentrate." Quinn reprimanded. "Wait, I have a question."

"I thought you wanted to finish so we could continue our date?" Rachel replied.

"If I don't shoot, then the game doesn't finish, so no one wins, right?"

"Well, I guess...I could shoot for you though and deliberately miss."

"Come here." Quinn instructed. Rachel did as she was asked and moved over to her girlfriend. She handed Rachel the putter and stood behind her. Quinn placed her hands on top of Rachel's and together they swung through and hit the ball. It had perfect speed and timing. It slid through the windmill and out the other side. It rolled gently towards the hole and dropped in.

"You won then." Rachel stated dejectedly as she walked towards the desk to hand their putters back.

"No."

"You needed a hole in one and that's what you got, therefore you won."

"We won, baby." Quinn corrected her. Rachel looked perplexed so Quinn continued. "We shot it together, it was a combined effort, therefore we both won. Although even if we didn't shoot it together and I'd missed it. I would still have won."

"How do you work that one out then?"

"I got you." Quinn smiled.

"Smooth talker."

"I'm right though. We won, but not the game, we won because we have each other." She pulled the brunette close to her and wrapped her in a hug. Rachel closed her eyes and breathed in her girlfriend's scent. Quinn lowered her head and Rachel lifted hers. Their lips joined in a sweet kiss.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered when they pulled away.

"For what?"

"This date. For showing me a part of your past and bringing me with it as you move towards your future."

"Honey, the date isn't over yet. We need to go get your car though."

"What? Why?"

"Firstly it's only eight thirty and we have until eleven so I want to use all of the allotted time. Secondly, I have directions for the next place but I can't walk because well my legs are really sore right now. So let's head back to yours and get your car. If that's ok of course."

"Of course it is. Do you need to sit down first? I don't want you overdoing it. We can just go back to mine and watch a film if you want?"

"No, it's not far. The next part of the date involves a lot of sitting down anyway."

"I am intrigued." Rachel smiled.

"I'm pleased. Now let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!  
>The date continues and I must say I loved writing it!<br>R+R, where possible! :)**

**All the best,**  
><strong>faberrylovingklainer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

"Take the next left." Quinn instructed. "Now make a right." Rachel silently obeyed unaware of where she was going. Quinn had altered the route so it was more of a detour than necessary but she wanted to surprise the brunette. "Just make another right here."

Rachel soon realised where she was but was unsure why but Quinn had led her back to the Fabray house. "Why didn't you just ask me to drive you home rather than making a big detour?"

"Where's the fun in that?" She questioned. Rachel didn't look impressed. "Come on, the date must continue. I can sense I have some making up to do." Quinn got out of the car and walked around to the driver's door. She opened it and unbuckled Rachel's seatbelt who chuckled at the gesture. Quinn was thankful her Mom had gone out, she couldn't enjoy this part of the date knowing her Mom was watching from behind the curtains.

Quinn laced her fingers through Rachel's and walked them both towards the back garden. "Your garden is beautiful Quinn."

"It used to be much nicer. Mom just hasn't got the time to maintain it now she works, but I think if you asked her she'd prefer to work now."

"Maybe we could fix it up for her, I don't know how because looking around there isn't a rose out of place." She said looking around at the grandeur of the garden.

"We should plant some gardenias." Quinn replied absently as she continued to lead Rachel through the garden.

"Look up." Quinn said as she stopped beneath the base of the huge oak tree that stood in the middle of the garden.

"Woah. Quinn that is amazing." Rachel replied, stepping back to admire the tree house above her head.

"Let's go up." Quinn said ushering Rachel towards the wooden ladder.

"Will your legs manage?"

"It's not far I promise I'll be fine." She smiled. "Now up."

Rachel scrambled towards the ladder and slowly climbed up. Rachel pulled herself through the gap and stood up. "Nice view."

"It was until you made it to the top." Quinn cheekily replied.

"Quinn Fabray, were you checking out my ass?"

"Of course." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Did you seriously expect me not to?" She laughed.

"Take your time." Rachel said ignoring Quinn's comment as she watched the blonde climb up the ladder.

"I will." Quinn replied. "...Mom." She added under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Damn it." Quinn laughed. "Two more and I'm there."

Quinn pulled herself through and was relieved to feel no additional pain in her legs. She was healing; slowly but surely. "I brought stuff up here earlier to make sure everything was all good, I didn't feel anything hurt when I climbed up here earlier but I think all of the walking tonight has strained them." She explained to Rachel. She could see Rachel was worried. "Hey, I'm ok. Look, come lie down here with me." She ushered Rachel to the blanket she'd laid on the floor.

"I brought you this just in case it got cold." She pulled the two hoodies out of her backpack and handed one to Rachel. Rachel was swamped in the blonde's hoodie. She lifted the sleeves to her face and smelt it. It faintly smelt like Quinn.

"You're not getting this back, by the way. Some people give their dates flowers; I'll just take your hoodie." Rachel chuckled.

"I outgrew that about three years ago but I couldn't bring myself to throw it away and now it appears that I don't have to."

"I don't know whether to be offended at you mocking my size or laugh at your attachment to an item of clothing." Rachel smiled. Quinn pulled her girlfriend closer and kissed her gently. "Now Quinn Fabray, tell me why is there a tree house in your back garden?"

"Dad built this for me when I was eight. Fran used to go and do things like horse riding but I wasn't keen on it. That was one of the things I really did love about my Dad, he did anything to try and make me happy." Quinn sighed.

"Tell me more." Rachel simply replied.

"We'd just moved here and I didn't know anyone. I'd always wanted something I could call my own. It's hard when you have a sibling, but also when money is tight. So after Dad got his big promotion and I had all the operations I asked him to build me a tree house. He saw how sad I was and he genuinely would do anything to make me happy.

When I was eight, this was my space ship. Dad and I were astronauts. We landed on the moon and I got Mom to bring out our dinner so we could have dinner on the moon. She wasn't impressed but Dad convinced her anyway. When I was nine, it was my pirate ship. Dad and I sailed around the world in about two hours. We hung a Jolly Roger off one of the branches and painted scars on our faces. The next day he came home from work with a box but he wouldn't tell me what was in it. The next weekend he told me to go up to the tree house and he'd join me in a minute. I got up there and there was a treasure map. That weekend we were explorers. The tree house was our base, Dad had hidden the box he'd come home from work with in one of Mom's flowerbeds, it was our hidden treasure. Dad taught me how to use the map to find the treasure. Mom wasn't impressed at us digging through her flowerbed but Dad was happy that I was happy. Most weekends we'd have our own mini-adventures. Something that was just ours...then everything changed.

I got older and Dad got busier. He started locking himself in his office rather than spending time with me. Mom tried to play with me but she was scared of breaking a nail that she refused to climb up the ladder. I soon realised I wasn't a child anymore and this became my go-to place when I just needed space. Fran and I used to go to mini golf to get away but she was older than me so she could escape when she needed to. She didn't want her kid sister hanging with her all the time, so I used to grab a book, CD player or my Gameboy and would come and sit up here for hours...or what felt like hours.

I remember coming out here two or three times a week when my parents began fighting. They tried to keep up appearances. We looked like the perfect little Christian family but we were so screwed up. The number of times I'd walk into the front room and see Dad's fists clenched in anger, Mom's makeup running down her face and it scared me. Dad saw the fear and hurt in my eyes as he watched me run out here. I tried desperately to hang onto my childhood and the happiness that came with it. Not even the sight of his daughter in tears at what was happening before her eyes was enough to stop him. Eventually he'd start shouting things like 'I'm going to hire someone to cut that precious fucking tree down, then where will you run?'

I started cheerleading when we got to high school. I channelled my anger into that. The anger I felt at my Dad for turning into a monster. I put on the ice queen facade and hid behind that. I hid behind Santana. She's naturally fierce and I always envied that. She was scared of my Dad so she wouldn't come around here. She never got to see my tree house even though I talked about it all the time. I tried to explain to her that my Dad wasn't as scary as she made out but who was I kidding? The guy had become a living nightmare. You're the first friend who's ever seen this place Rach. That makes me sad, I'm nearly eighteen and something so magical that I spent my childhood loving has never been seen by anyone.

The last time I came up here was just after I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared Rachel. I lay right here where we're lying right now and thought about all the happy memories Dad and I had had up here. I was disgusted with the thought of how much I'd disappointed him. I had no idea what I was going to do. It was up here that I decided I couldn't get rid of the child inside of me. I couldn't end a life. I'd made the mistake of sleeping with Puck; I had to make sure that child would get the best possible life. I had to rectify my mistake and I've finally achieved that. Beth's happy. I'm happy." Quinn broke down in tears at the memory of the painful decision. Rachel pulled the blonde as close as humanely possible and let Quinn cry on her. She stroked her hair to soothe her and peppered her cheek with kisses.

"Some date huh?" Quinn said through her tears. "Thank you Rachel."

"For what?"

"Being my girlfriend. I wasn't the nicest of people to you."

"You were a child handling some pretty big stuff and now I understand why you lashed out. I'm sorry that your memories of this place are tarnished by your father. I want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm always here, it's in the description of girlfriend."

"Really? I thought it was just physical, I didn't realise I actually had to talk to you." Quinn joked.

"Quinn..." Rachel reprimanded.

"Sorry. Humour reflex, sometimes it just appears when unwanted or unneeded." She replied sincerely. Rachel nodded in acceptance of the apology.  
>"I'm honoured you showed it to me, maybe we can make some new memories in it." She said. She looked deep into Quinn's eyes and saw a mischievous glint flash across them. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Fabray. It's still the first date, remember."<p>

"You're welcome." She smirked. "I had truly forgotten how beautiful it was up here." She said as she stared into Rachel's big brown eyes. "It's much more beautiful than I remember." She said leaning into kiss her.

Quinn cupped Rachel's cheek as they kissed. She knew Rachel wanted to take things slow and she'd agreed to it, but part of her wanted to push how far Rachel was willing to go. She brushed her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip looking for access. She heard Rachel breath sharply at the contact and slowly her mouth opened. Their tongues met and it was as sensual as Quinn wanted it to be. She wasn't pushing any further. Rachel laced their hands together as they broke apart. "That was ok, wasn't it? It wasn't too much, too soon?" Quinn quickly asked, desperate for reassurance.

"Calm down Quinn, it was fine. You're cute when you're nervous."

"Excuse me; I believe you are the cute one when you're nervous. Do you not remember the other day?" Quinn mocked. She held Rachel's hand tighter and was confused when she felt metal between their fingers.

She furrowed her brow and let go of Rachel's hand. "Quinn? What's wrong?"

"I'm just a bit confused. Why are you still wearing Fi-" She quickly stopped herself remembering that she and Rachel had agreed to stop mentioning his name. "Why are you still wearing that engagement ring?"

"Shit." Rachel mumbled, fumbling to take it off. "I forgot it was there, honestly. I've become accustomed to wearing it that I forget it's there."

"It's not because you're waiting for me to fall in love with you, then you're going to pull the rug from under my feet and laugh in my face to get back at me for making your life hell?"

"No Quinn! Of course not! I want to be with you. How many times do I have to tell you?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Just the once. I believe you. I just wanted to make sure because I'm going to fall in love with you Rachel Berry; I want you to know that now."

"I intend on falling in love with you too, Quinn Fabray." She replied smiling.

"Put the ring back on." Quinn instructed.

"What? Why?" Rachel replied. She was confused, hadn't they just almost fought about this?

"Just do it." Quinn calmly instructed.

Rachel did as she was told and placed the ring back on her finger. Quinn pulled her to her feet and then led her through a small door like opening that led her onto an almost balcony overlooking the rest of the back garden. She stood Rachel at the front and Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist and placed her head on the brunette's shoulder. With one hand, Quinn took Rachel's left hand and slid the ring off her finger. In one swoop, she threw the ring into the garden.

"Goodbye past, hello future." She mumbled as she kissed Rachel's neck.

"I just hope he didn't want that back." Rachel laughed.

"He can come and find it if he really wants it back." She mumbled softly "I'm a bit stuck now." Quinn laughed.

"Why?"

"I don't know how to end the date. I've never done this before, well I have but I've never been the facilitator." She replied shyly. Finn and Sam had walked her to her door and kissed her good night, but she'd had to get Rachel to drive her over to her house and the brunette was going to have to drive herself home. "Well let's not end it just yet." The brunette replied.

Rachel took her phone out of her pocket and set it to camera. "Quinn, take some pictures, I want to remember the exact moment of this date. I'd hold it in front of me, but with my incredibly short arms I'd only get myself in it and I want to see your pretty face too." She laughed.

"Wait, you can make fun of your size, but I can't? That's not exactly fair." Quinn mocked.

"Just take the picture, woman."

Quinn took the phone off her girlfriend and stretched out to capture the moment. She heard the phone make a click sound and she turned it around to check the picture out. Both girls were smiling proudly; the sun setting behind them and Quinn resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder really framed the shot. She turned Rachel towards her and kissed her. Holding the camera to the side, she snapped another shot. She put the phone in her back pocket and continued kissing Rachel until they needed to break apart for breath. "I should get you home, huh?" Quinn muttered taking Rachel's phone out of her back pocket and handing it to her.

It was ten thirty and the sun was close to setting. "What would your Dads say if I asked you to stay?"

"I think they'd tell you to get your skinny ass home and stop expecting too much from a first date...then they'd say yes." Rachel babbled.

"What if you asked them if you could stay?"  
>"Why don't we find out?" Rachel countered "It should be fine." She added.<p>

"You think?"

"I do. They never stopped me staying over when we were friends before so staying over now wouldn't be much different. They know I fully intend on taking it slow with you. Make sure you let them know you plan on respecting my wishes." Rachel said. She noticed Quinn's raised eyebrow and added "...and that I plan on respecting yours."

"Nice save there Berry. I thought you were suggesting I was as horny as a guy."

"Honey, you are."

"I am not. Before I got pregnant and until New York I was the celibacy club queen, don't you remember? I distinctly remember telling you to wait when you decided you want to sleep with...him. That's not exactly horny guy material."

"You only told me to wait because you wanted me all to yourself, admit it." Rachel cheekily replied.

"I got you, didn't I?" Quinn said before kissing her lightly.

"You certainly did. Come on, let's go to my house and either end our date or get an extension."

Rachel pulled her car into the Berry driveway. Quinn got out and walked around to her side and opened the door for Rachel, just like she had done earlier. They walked up to the porch and just before she entered the house, Quinn grabbed her wrist and spun her around so they were facing each other. "If this is the end of the date, then I want to say to you I had a great time tonight, Rachel. It went so much better than I could have hoped."

"Me too Quinn." She shyly replied, hoping that it wasn't the end of the date. They stood there waiting for the other to make the next move. "This is the part where you kiss me." Rachel whispered.

"Oh yeah, of course." Quinn mumbled blushing furiously. She lent down and gently met the diva's lips with her own. It was sweet and tender. Quinn broke away and let the diva go inside the house.

She sat and waited on the porch. "Quinn Fabray?" A familiar but stern voice called. She looked behind her and saw Hiram Berry stood in the doorway. "Yes sir?"

"It's Hiram; do come in, Rachel's just getting ready." A wave of relief washed over Quinn as she registered what Rachel's Dad had said to her.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He laughed.

"Have we got another nervous one?" Leroy asked as Hiram lead Quinn into the front room.

"It appears so." Hiram laughed.

"Your reputation precedes you both. It's understandable any one wishing to date your daughter would be nervous. Rachel talks so highly of the both of you." Quinn bumbled.

"Relax Quinn." Leroy laughed. "Rachel speaks highly of you too, by the way."

"We have one wish for you and our daughter, Quinn." Hiram said.

"Of course, anything."

"Look after her heart like it could break with the slightest touch." He stated. Quinn nodded in response. "We know Rachel hasn't had the easiest of high school experiences. People tend to walk all over her. Protect her Quinn."

"I will. I promise." Quinn replied sincerely. She'd never said anything with such purpose before. She knew she had to protect Rachel and that's what she intended to do, for as long as the diva would let her.

Rachel bound through the front door with her overnight bag slung over her shoulder. "Ready?" She asked.

"Of course. It was good to see you again Hiram, Leroy." She said, nodding to the Berry men.

"The pleasure is all ours." Hiram smiled.

"Do you want to walk back to mine or drive?" Quinn asked as they got onto the porch.

"Will you be pushing it if you walk? You've done a lot today."

"Probably, but I'll wake up with you next to me, which is a good enough reason."

"Plus then I can drop you off in the morning. When I say I'll drop you off, I do mean my Mom, of course." Quinn laughed.

"Let's go then." Rachel said as she laced their hands together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For the tree house as lame as it sounds I based it off Troy's in High School Musical 3, if this loses me cool points, I'm sorry! ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!  
>Been busy lately! Firstly, 'The Hunger Games' was incredible! Secondly, I have to warn you my laptop is pretty close to death at the moment. I even got a blue screen of doom and the words 'FATAL SYSTEM ERROR' on Sunday evening, it's managed to pull through that so the future looks bright but I'm still a bit wary of it. Apologies if updates do become few and far between! I'm getting a new laptop after Easter though!<strong>

** **I'm pretty sure you can tell that I'm a 'Foster The People' fan! Torches is an amazing album and yes I do own a FTP tee that Quinn wore on their first date! ;)  
>Seriously, get the album or listen on YouTube if you haven't already! It's incredible! I can't wait to see them live next month! It's going to be incredible!<strong>**

**Last part of the date..I feel a bit tight having three chapters on one date but need to set a happy tone ready for the inevitable!**  
><strong>Right, I'll leave it here! Some subtle Gotye references at the end of the chapter!<strong>

**All the best,**  
><strong>faberrylovingklainer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

They walked slowly back to Quinn's house, mainly in silence just soaking up the other's presence. "Are you sure you really want to stay over?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be walking over if I didn't. Besides, nothing's going to happen...well nothing much." She winked.

"Did you pack warm pyjamas?"

"Well..." She said suggestively.

"You might need to wear my hoodie then."

"My hoodie..." She corrected before she asked "Wait? Why?"

"Well, you'll see." Quinn smirked as they got to her front door.

Quinn led Rachel up to her room. Rachel instantly put her bag on the floor and dived onto the blonde's bed. "Rachel, why don't you get comfortable, I'll be back soon." She said. "By comfortable I expect to come back and find you fully clothed." She added quickly.

"Like I'd be anything else." Rachel smirked in reply as she remembered what had happened in this bed almost a week ago. She suddenly realised how much had happened in the space of a week: the glee club had won Nationals, she'd slept with Quinn...twice, broken up with Finn, got together with Quinn, fallen out and made back up with Kurt and had now just finished the perfect date with Quinn. Suddenly she felt herself wanting to graduate high school much sooner so she could get away from the petty little arguments and have her future with Quinn.

"Mom." Quinn called as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm in here." She replied. Quinn walked through to her Mom's office and knocked quietly. "No need to knock Quinn." Judy called from inside the room

When Russell had this room as his office, anyone wishing entry would knock and wait for him to answer the door. "Sorry, force of habit." She said as she opened the door and found her Mom hunched over her desk in a mass of papers.

"How about I leave it open in future then?"

"That sounds good." Quinn agreed. "Where are the sleeping bags and thick winter blankets?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Well I invited Rachel to stay, I hope that's ok, I know I should have asked you first but the date went so well, that I just acted out of impulse. Her Dads gave it the ok and I really don't want to have to walk her back over home and then come back here...I don't think my legs would manage it." Quinn babbled.

"Hold on a minute, you're Quinn, not Rachel so cut the babbling." Judy laughed. "Secondly don't ever use your injury as an excuse!" She reprimanded.

"Sorry..." Quinn replied hoping she hadn't just made her Mom change her mind.

"Let me start again, is it ok if Rachel stays over?"

"That's fine sweetie, next time, please do check with me in advance though."

"Next question, do you know where the sleeping bags and thick camping blankets are?"

"Why do you need the sleeping bags and blankets? Your room is the warmest in the house."

"Well, I wasn't planning on us sleeping in my room. I took Rachel to the tree house tonight. It was the first time I'd been up there since I found out I was pregnant. You know how much that tree house means to me Mom. I got to share it with the girl I'm falling in love with. Nothing was more special than that. I was hoping that maybe we could sleep up there tonight. I mean its early summer, so it's not going to be freezing. We'll have blankets to lie on and it'll be all cosy." She explained. "Oh and of course we'll have separate sleeping bags." She added quickly hoping that that piece of information would seal the deal.

"I don't see the problem." Judy replied knowing full well the sleeping bags wouldn't get used. "I'm glad you went back up there, Quinn. I used to love seeing you playing up there for hours on end."

"So, where are the sleeping bags?" Quinn asked hoping to be able to hurry back to the diva.

"I'll get them out, you go and get whatever you need from upstairs."

"You're the best, Mom." Quinn replied, quickly hugging her before she returned to Rachel.

"Are you decent?" Quinn asked from outside her bedroom.

"Of course. Now get in here." Rachel laughed. As soon as Quinn closed the door, the brunette jumped up and pulled her onto the bed and snuggled closely. "Hey, don't go sleeping, we're not staying here tonight." Quinn said as she glanced at the clock. It was 11:30 and she still had a lot to do before she could fully relax.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Rachel asked, sitting up sharply.

"I thought we could sleep outside...but don't worry, we'll be totally safe." She explained. The diva seemed to understand what Quinn was trying to tell her.

"The tree house?" Rachel asked brightly.

"If that's cool? If not, we can stay here, that's no problem. I just thought it'd be nice to finish our date up there."

"That sounds perfect Quinn."

"I just have to grab some little bits and pieces. So you can stay there, but don't get too comfortable."

Quinn quickly packed her iPod, docking station and she found the torches under her bed."Let me see the pyjamas you plan on sleeping in then." Quinn asked as she zipped the bag up. Rachel crawled off the bed and pulled them from her overnight bag. Quinn's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Rachel had in her hands the shortest pyjamas she had ever seen.

"They are not pyjamas." She stated.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Rachel, do they even cover anything?" She asked seriously. "If they're like hot pants on you, imagine what they'd be like on me." She joked. "I've got some clothes you can borrow. For safety, I think its best you don't wear those to bed tonight. You might just freeze to death." She lied. She knew Rachel would be warm enough but she didn't want the diva wearing those when she was in close proximity to her whilst they were still on their first date.

"I was hoping to cuddle you, you'd keep me warm, wouldn't you Quinn?" Rachel whined. She was enjoying seeing her girlfriend get this worked up.

"I will, but you'll be in one sleeping bag and I'll be in another." Rachel frowned in dismay. "Sorry baby, only way I could get Mom to agree."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Quinn growled as she pulled the diva closer. Her arms snaked around her waist as she leant down to kiss the diva she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Quinn, I've got to run to the supermarket before it closes. The blankets and sleeping bags are in the hallway ready. Do you need anything?" Her Mom asked from the other side of the door. Quinn groaned lightly at her mother's poor timing.

"No, all good here, thanks Mom. Don't be too long, it closes in thirty minutes. Oh Mom, drive safe."

"I will do don't worry."

"If we're not in when you get back, we'll be outside."

"Ok sweetie." She replied before Quinn heard her turning on her heel and head towards the stairs. Quinn leant in and kissed the diva. "Oh by the way, hi Rachel." Judy called from the stairs. Rachel broke away blushing.

"Hi Judy." She replied as her cheeks continued to turn red.

"Why are you blushing?" Quinn laughed.

"I don't know. It just feels different now we're kissing in your bedroom, with your Mom fully aware of our relationship."

"You are such a dork. Come on, let's go get set up."

"Quinn, do you have your medication?" Rachel asked as they headed to the door.

"Oh shit no." She dashed into her bathroom and picked it from the counter. "Let's go now." She stated as she grabbed the diva's hand and pulled her from the bedroom.

"We won't fall through the trapdoor will we?" Rachel asked as Quinn closed the hatch.

"No silly, look it only pulls open, it might break if we jumped on it though. We'll sleep this way so if anything only our feet touch it lightly." Quinn explained. "You unroll those sleeping bags. That way if Mom does come to check, it looks like we intend on using them." She smirked.

"I like the way you think."

"I've been taking tips from you." She laughed.

Quinn threw the first thick blanket onto the wooden floor of the tree house. She secured the trap door shut, so that her Mom couldn't sneak up on them. "Right, put the sleeping bags over here, then if Mom comes we can just grab them." Quinn instructed, indicating to the top corner.

"It's not going to rain is it?"

"Stop being such a worry wart."

"That is horrible; you're supposed to be nice to me, Fabray."

"Well you're worrying over nothing." Quinn laughed at Rachel's attempt at being hurt.

"What if we need the bathroom through the night?"

"I hadn't thought of that." Quinn admitted. "Quick go now, I'll finish up here. Get changed in there too. There's a bathroom on the bottom floor."

"I do know. I did spend almost a month here while you recovered." She reminded her.

"Of course you did. I was just being the good host."

"A good host would come with me." Rachel winked as she pulled open the trap door and descended the ladder.

Quinn got changed while she waited for Rachel to get back. She pulled the iPod from her bag and set the docking station up on the little table her Dad had made for her that she would draw on when she was younger. She scrolled through her songs hoping to find something suitable for Rachel. She quickly selected a few tracks and knew she would have to relinquish the power of her iPod once her girlfriend got back. She quickly threw her sweats on and got herself comfy on the blanket she had thrown down onto the floor.

Rachel emerged back through the trap door and Quinn was relieved to see the diva in warmer clothes. She moved closer to Quinn before slowly taking off her hoodie and sweats. Quinn immediately grabbed her and moaned at the sight of her girlfriend in practically nothing.

"I thought I told you not to wear those pyjamas." She growled as she kissed her.

"I thought since you were keeping me warm, I wouldn't need to wear much."

"I might not be able to keep you too warm."

"Well we'll soon see." She said as she snuggled close. Quinn laid them both down and rested Rachel's head on her chest. She immediately pulled the thicker blanket over the both of them. "Cosy?" Quinn asked.

"Mmmm. Definitely." She replied as she snuggled closer tucking her head underneath Quinn's chin.

"Want to put some music on?" Quinn asked.

"Do you have to move to do it?"

"I think I can reach."

"Then yes." She simply replied. Quinn reached out from the warmth of the blanket and pressed play. Foster The People soon filled the quiet night air.

"I didn't realise you were such a Foster The People fan, Quinn." Rachel said.

"I love them."

"I noticed your tee tonight and I figured you must like them."  
>"Do you like them?"<br>"I've never really heard much of their stuff, besides 'Pumped Up Kicks' that is."

"Lucky for you, I have the album."  
>"Mmmmmm...lucky me." She smiled as she buried her head further underneath Quinn's neck.<p>

"I definitely like this band." Rachel said breaking the silence they had developed as they let the music engulf them.  
>"I'm glad. Maybe we could look at the lyrics properly and find a duet by them?"<br>"I think that sounds good."

'I Would Do Anything For You' began to play as Rachel sat up and leant over the blonde. She looked deep into the hazel eyes of her girlfriend and was immediately lost. There was so much love and joy conveyed to her through the hazel orbs that Rachel felt herself begin to fall in love with the girl beneath her. She leant down and kissed Quinn with all that she had. She took the step to deepen the kiss as she traced her tongue along the blonde's lip who quickly granted her entrance. She felt herself connect with the lyrics to the song and hoped the blonde laying beneath her felt exactly the same.

They both became immersed in the kiss and forgot about the music. Both wanted to convey so much love for the other without having to say it. They knew it was too early to exchange those three words and they weren't naive enough to think they would mean it if they did say it, but they'd started getting the jitterbug feelings. They broke apart and gasped for air. "Woah." Quinn mumbled.  
>"Consider that a thank you." Rachel smiled.<br>"For what?"  
>"The best first date ever. It's going to be hard to top this."<br>"You'd better get thinking. It's your turn next time." Quinn joked.  
>"I think we'd better break up now then..." Rachel laughed.<br>"It's not a competition. I wanted to show you a part of my world and if you want to, you can do the same."  
>"You know all about my world though. I sing."<br>"Exactly..." Quinn said trailing off; hoping she'd planted a seed in the singer's mind.

"What album's next?" Rachel asked as the music ended.

"You'll see." Quinn said as she found the next album. After she'd pressed play she pulled Rachel back down and wrapped the blanket back around them.

The soft sounds of Gotye began to play and Quinn felt Rachel relax into her even more. "Good choice." She mumbled. "This album is amazing." She added.

"Promise me something..." Quinn said as the sounds of 'Somebody That I Used To Know' filled the space. "Anything..." Rachel replied.

"Don't ever become somebody that I used to know. Don't ever change Rachel, don't ever change for anyone. You are beautiful. You are amazing. You are going to do brilliant things. You will accomplish your dreams exactly as you are."

"I promise." Rachel simply replied as she felt a tear fall down her face.

"I should have told you this last year, when we did our duet, but I can't think of a better time to tell you than now."

"Thank you, Quinn." She sighed as she felt Quinn kiss the top of her head. "You know, I feel so happy that I could die." She admitted.

"Me too, Rach. Me too." She replied as she kissed the top of Rachel's head again. '_You are so right for me'_ Quinn thought as Rachel's breathing deepened as she drifted off to sleep. "Good night beautiful." Quinn whispered into the darkness as she succumbed to sleep too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!  
>Sorry for lack of updates. My laptop is surviving! I have no idea how!<br>Just a short little update. It's Easter and my gift to you all is a little update? It's just fluff really.  
>So fluffy and sweet that you may just get a cavity from the sweetness? I hope so anyway, plus it's healthier than chocolate.<br>**

**Enjoy!  
>faberrylovingklainer :)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

Rachel was the first to wake the following morning. She sighed contently and smiled up at the blonde who was still holding her tightly. Carefully Rachel turned onto her stomach and kissed the blonde's neck lightly. She moved her kisses higher and higher until she reached her lips. She placed a small kiss on them and smiled when she heard the blonde elicit a quiet sigh. She kissed her again, hoping to feel the sleeping blonde begin to return them but to no avail. The diva closed her eyes and let out a small huff. She wanted Quinn to wake up.

"If you want me to wake up properly, you're going to have to kiss me better than that." A quiet sleepy voice whispered. Rachel jumped at the voice and her eyes popped open. Hazel eyes met brown eyes and seconds later both were shut as lips collided. "Morning breath?" Quinn mumbled as Rachel's tongue slid across her lip looking for more contact.

"You really want to stop this to go and brush your teeth...think carefully because 'yes' would be the wrong answer." Rachel growled. Quinn quickly resumed their kiss and her tongue quickly met Rachel's in a fight for dominance.

Suddenly there was a loud noise in the garden. They broke apart and crawled over to the gap in the wood that served as a window. Judy was taking out the rubbish and had slammed the lid of the bin shut. "She's going to be a cockblock, isn't she?" Rachel joked.

"...and your Dads aren't?" Quinn replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Probably...just don't do that eyebrow thing when we're in a close vicinity of either of them and we'll be fine."

"What eyebrow thing?" Quinn asked doing it again.

"That!" Rachel said pointing.

"I don't even know I'm doing it!"

"Excuses Fabray." Rachel laughed.

"If I know it'll get you all flustered, I could have some real fun." Quinn joked as she lent in and kissed the diva lightly.

"It's a nice day today." Rachel noted as they resumed their cuddling positions.

"Mmmm." Quinn mumbled.

"Do you have any plans?"

"Spending the day with you seems like a good idea, but first I have to study."

"Study on a Saturday? Really Quinn?"

"If I want to be valedictorian I have to make sacrifices."

"We could study together." Rachel winked.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so when I said we could study together, this isn't exactly what I meant." Rachel stated as she read through her English Literature notes later that afternoon in the blonde's dining room. They were sat opposite each other after Quinn had taken all the space either side of her causing Rachel to realise she had no alternative to sit opposite the blonde."No?" Quinn smiled. "What did you mean then?" Quinn added with a sly wink. Rachel couldn't think of a quick enough reply so she just pouted and continued with her essay.<p>

"You do this every Saturday?" She asked as she wrote.

"Pretty much." Quinn replied without looking up from her paper.

"I thought you'd be off shopping with Santana and Brittany."

"I am not third wheeling those two! Besides, I like studying. It's calming."

"Whatever you say, Fabray."

"If you're trying to distract me and make me give in. it's not going to work. I want to get this essay out of the way and nothing will stop me." Quinn laughed looking up at the brunette. Her brow was scrunched as she tried to figure out what she should write next. Her brown hair had fallen just in front of her face so Quinn could only see one eye; she sat and stared intently at her girlfriend wondering what it would be like to see the world through those brown eyes. How could she see things so differently to Quinn?

"I thought I wasn't distracting you?" She asked without lifting her head snapping Quinn out of her trance. _'Busted'_ Quinn thought.

"Err...you're not." Quinn lied.

"I may not have been looking at you but I know you've been staring at me for the past five minutes."

"How on earth do you know that?"

"Peripheral vision." Rachel stated like it was the obvious answer.

"Of course." Quinn chuckled before returning to her essay.

"Have you seen my copy of _'To Kill a Mockingbird'_? I could have sworn I brought it when we came downstairs." She asked moving a stack of paper. Rachel didn't reply. "Rach, I asked you a question. It's kind of important, if I want to finish this then I need the book. So, have you seen my book?" Quinn repeated. Again, Rachel didn't reply. "RACHEL!" Quinn yelled.

"Huh?" Rachel simply replied, she had a sly glint in her eye. "Sorry, did you say something to me?"

"Don't play stupid. Where's my book?"

"What book?"

"My _'To Kill a Mockingbird'_, I saw it over here about thirty minutes ago and now I can't find it."

"You definitely brought it down?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." She replied moving more papers. Rachel didn't move or even attempt to look for the missing book which caused Quinn to look up at her. Rachel's face had _'guilty'_ practically written all over it.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Rachel whispered pulling the book from underneath her folder. Rachel saw Quinn's eyes glint knowing she wasn't in trouble. The sly glint that was in Rachel's eye transformed into a devilish grin that took over her face. Quinn knew exactly what the diva was up to.

"Yes, that one." Quinn stated desperately trying to keep her face straight. "May I have it?"

"Hmmmm..." Rachel replied pretending to think. "I think I'll want something in return."

"Oh really?" Quinn asked playing along.

"Definitely."

"Well what?"

"I think you know very well what." Rachel sighed holding the book out towards Quinn. The blonde tentatively reached out knowing full well that Rachel was going to snap her arm back. Right on cue, the brunette pulled her hand away and stuck her tongue out at Quinn. "Nice try."

"I knew you were going to do that." Quinn sniggered.

Quinn pushed her chair out and slowly walked around the table towards Rachel. The brunette watched her girlfriend's every movement. The smile on her face grew wider as she goaded Quinn with the book. Quinn's arm reached out and yanked the book from Rachel's hand. She slammed it on the table and pulled the diva to her feet. Immediately Rachel's hands wrapped around Quinn's neck and Quinn rested hers on the small of the brunette's back. Rachel pulled Quinn's head down and closer towards her. Quinn ghosted her lips over the diva's and lightly traced their outline before pulling her girlfriend into the kiss. Their lips glided together and Quinn began tracing patterns on Rachel's back. She was about to slip her hands underneath her girlfriend's shirt when a coughing noise came from the doorway.

"Ahem. It doesn't look like much studying is happening here..." Judy noted. Quinn pulled away quickly from Rachel.

"Sorry. Rachel took my book." Quinn blurted hoping she wasn't blushing too much.

"Rachel, do you have a tendency to eat books?" Judy asked.

"Metaphorically speaking yes, I love reading but literally no." Rachel replied, her brow frowning in confusion.

"So there wasn't any need for Quinn to be looking for her book in your mouth was there?" Rachel smirked when she realised that Judy wasn't annoyed at them.

"Downstairs is for working, if you must do that, then go upstairs but leave the door open." She reminded them.

"Sorry. Now I have my book, I can continue my essay." Quinn replied.

"I'll leave you two to it then." Judy smiled.

"Let me finish this essay and then we can go and watch a film." Quinn said as she sat back down.

"I don't think I can concentrate after a kiss like that." Rachel replied absently.

"We are never studying together again."

"What? Why?"

"I can't concentrate."

"It's a good thing we're graduating soon then, huh?"

"A very good thing." Quinn replied putting her pen down.

"Finished?" Rachel asked. "I thought nothing was going to make you in." She added in a sultry whisper.

"Yes, I'm finished with the essay...you however; I am certainly not finished with." She said smirking suggestively as she collected her papers silently indicating for Rachel to follow.

The diva took her lead and quickly packed her things up before bounding up the stairs behind her girlfriend. "I wish we didn't have this open door policy." Quinn sighed as she dumped her stuff on the desk. "Me either."

"College soon...then we'll have all the doors closed."

"That sounds perfect." Rachel replied as Quinn's hands cupped her face and pulled her up for another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!  
>Lengthy update for you!<br>I have a surprise for you all in the coming chapters!  
>R+R if possible!<strong>

**All the best,**  
><strong>faberrylovingklainer<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>

"For you seniors, finals are quickly approaching and I'm aware that you won't have any time for glee club once they get underway and once they're over you won't need to be inside the school a moment longer, until the graduation ceremony." Mr Schuester began as glee club started one afternoon, a week later. "It's going to be sad not seeing your faces here when school starts in September, but you're all going onto bigger and brighter things." He stated smiling at the bright faces peering up at him. Quinn turned to Rachel who had a small tear in her eye. Quinn lent over and wiped it then she laced her fingers with Rachel's and let out a content sigh. "When we got off the plane after Nationals, I asked you all to come up with song ideas to remind you why you love music or why you joined glee club in the first place. Some of you may have had different motives for joining glee..." He explained, turning to face Quinn, Santana and Brittany "...but somewhere along the way you all fell in love with the music and found friends you never thought you would. I just want us all to remember that before we get weighed down in finals and our preparations for moving on." He continued.

"Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Immediately Rachel's hand shot to the air. "Yes Rachel?"

"Quinn and I have been working on a song that really speaks our feelings but is incredibly far from our musical comfort zones."

"Well we'd love to hear it." He replied taking a vacant seat next to Finn. He hoped that the girls hadn't picked anything too overpowering, he didn't want to see the boy's heart break anymore. Quinn took in a deep breath and stood up, she slowly walked over to the piano remembering the conversation they had shared the other night...

* * *

><p>"<em>We still need a song to pick for glee." Rachel said as they lay on her bed wrapped tightly together.<em>

"_Have you had any ideas?" Quinn replied half heartedly. _

"_I can't think of a song that represents why we both wanted to join glee club. I joined because I wanted to be a part of something special, but Quinn, why did you really join glee? Was it really to keep an eye on Finn?" She asked. _

_Quinn sighed and knew she couldn't lie to Rachel. She turned on her side and looked straight into the big brown eyes. "No." She simply said._

"_Well why?"_

"_It wasn't to keep an eye on Finn or to do Coach Sylvester's plotting. I loved singing. I'd never pursued it like you had. I just used to sing for fun. I didn't know whether I was good or not but I figured if Finn could join then so could I-."_

"_Hey, be nice...Finn's not that bad." Rachel interjected._

"_-I was going to audition the day that Mr Schue held the open auditions, I snuck into the back of the auditorium just as you were about to come on stage. I laughed, I knew of all your extra curricular activities and it really didn't surprise me that you were going to audition for glee club too but I was soon stunned, you were mesmerising Rachel. I knew that I had to get closer to you, even if just to hear you sing, I was about to audition but Santana caught me and said Sylvester needed to talk to us...then the whole 'ruin the glee club' idea came about and in the end I ended up auditioning and joined glee club but you were the reason I ended up joining glee club, Rachel. It just never appeared that way." She finished. She leant over and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss. _

"_That's sweet Quinn, I mean, you know I've forgiven you for what went on during sophomore year but if that's the reason you joined glee club why couldn't you be nice to me?" She asked. _

"_It was safer to hate you, Rachel. I had Finn on my arm, we were practically the power couple, and I loved my image and my popularity. Your crush on Finn made my safety net vanish, then the pregnancy drama and suddenly I was at the bottom of the social pyramid and I truly knew how it felt to walk in your shoes. It was just safer to hate you than accept your friendship. I was too proud to accept your friendship. I had to swallow my pride when I gave Beth up, that was always going to be the hardest thing I was ever going to do. I gave up my little girl because I couldn't give her the life that she deserved. When I swallowed my pride to do that I should have accepted your friendship too Rachel."_

"_Did it kill you to see me with Finn?" _

"_Regionals was the turning point. Finn and I had just got back together and there you were singing a love song to him. Standing in the wings I got the shivers like I did the first time I heard you sing. Do you know which line really got me" She asked. Rachel quickly shook her head. "It was 'I'll send out a wish, I'll send up a prayer and finally, someone will see how much I care.' Right then I knew how much you cared Rachel. How much you wanted acceptance and how much you wanted love. It was that moment that I knew Finn could give you that. I wished it was me that could give you that, but I thought there was no chance of that happening. When he broke up with me after Jean's funeral, I was relieved. I knew that he'd go back to you and I knew you'd finally be on the road to happiness, Rachel."_

"_You'd have been unhappy though?"_

"_You would have been worth the unhappiness. If you got your dreams and the world got to see how amazing you are then that'd have been enough." Quinn admitted. Rachel had never contemplated the blonde would have this deep of feelings for her, not just yet anyway. "_

_This year has been turbulent to say the least, but you were always there to stop me from doing something stupid and that's when my feelings towards you escalated. I found myself falling for you further than I ever anticipated Rachel, I found myself falling in...falling in...falling in...-"_

"_Falling in what Quinn?"_

"_Love." She admitted. "The way you stuck by my after the accident despite the way I'd acted leading up to your wedding, the way you looked after me when my Mom was at work really made me see you. It reminded me of Regionals, I could finally see how much you care Rachel, how much you care about everyone else. People have you down as selfish, but Rachel I know the real you, you are the complete opposite of that. I hate myself for forcing myself to hate you but it wouldn't have brought us to where we are now." Quinn explained. _

_"I can't tell you that I love you just yet because as deep as my feelings for you are, it's too soon. We both know that, but I want you to know that although I can't tell you I love you, you should know that I'm falling in love with you. Every second we spend together I fall a bit deeper." _

"_I'm falling in love with you, too." Rachel sighed. She moved her head forward and pressed their foreheads together. "I genuinely am. Thank you. Thank you for telling me that."_

"_You needed to know the truth." Quinn shrugged._

"_It was deeper than I thought." Rachel laughed._

"_Soooooo, song selection?" Quinn pondered a loud. "I think I have a song." Quinn suggested wincing slightly._

"_What's with the face?"_

"_I didn't know if you would relinquish the song selection power." She laughed._

"_Are you really that scared of me?"_

"_Of course not. I just know how protective you are of musical selections." She said kissing her lightly. Rachel frowned until Quinn kissed her properly. _

_"I think we'll need a lot of practise for this song though. It's not a natural song choice for either of us. I mean you can sing anything, I'm worried that I won't be able to keep up." Quinn said as they broke away._

"_You will be able to, you have a beautiful voice. It's soft and graceful. Unless you plan on us singing heavy rock then I think you'll be just fine. Now what's the song?"_

* * *

><p>Rachel nodded to Brad who began to play the introduction. Rachel looked at Quinn and they shared a smile together. They blanked out their friends and just focused on each other. Quinn began to sing and the only thing she could see was Rachel.<p>

"_Some people laugh, some people cry._

_Some people live, some people die. _

_Some people run, right into the fire._

_Some people hide their every desire._

_But we are the lovers._

_If you don't believe me, then just look into my eyes._

'_Cause the heart never lies." _Quinn stared deeply into her girlfriend's brown eyes trying to convey everything the lyrics said. She watched as Rachel began to sing the next verse.

"_Some people fight, some people fall. _

_Others pretend they don't care at all._

_If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you._

_The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you._

_To pick up the pieces._

_If you don't believe me, then just look into my eyes._

'_Cause the heart never lies."_ Rachel walked over and linked her hand with Quinn's as they waited for their next cue. She wanted to do nothing more than to kiss her girlfriend right there and then. They heard their bar and began to sing together.

"_Another year over, and we're still together._

_It's not always easy but I'm here forever._

_When you look into my eyes, 'cause the heart never lies." _They both sung tightening their grip on each other to prove that they meant the lyric.

"_I know you believe me when you look into my eyes._

'_Cause the heart never lies._

'_Cause the heart never lies._

_Because the heart never lies."_ Once the final notes had finished they immediately hugged each other. Quinn lightly kissed Rachel's cheek. Their friends applauded them and they quickly walked over to their seats and sat back down.

"Great job you two. Why did you pick it?" Mr Schuester asked, resuming his place in front of the piano.

"Everyone knows that Quinn and I have a colourful history..." Rachel stated to mild laughter from their friends. "...but through glee we found each other. That song expresses how we feel about each other."

"Well it definitely worked. Do you have anything to add to why you chose that song Quinn?" Mr Schuester asked. Quinn shifted in her seat and knew if she didn't say something now then she probably never would. Rachel knew how she felt but she felt like she had to convince everyone else that her feelings were true. She stood up and walked over to the piano. She looked into each of the member's eyes and took a deep breath.

"There's a line in there that says 'Some people hide their every desire', I was ready to do that for Rachel. She's the reason I wanted to join glee club in the first place. I heard her sing and it stunned me. People think I joined glee to bring it down, but I loved singing and seeing Rachel do something she loved so much, even from a far, made me realise that instead of tearing it down I should be doing that too. It didn't come across that way, I made Rachel's life miserable and I think we can all testify for that. The song she wrote for Regionals last year really spoke to me. I knew she'd written it in the aftermath of our disagreement and all she really wanted was love, acceptance and friendship. I knew Finn would be the one to give her that, I never dreamed that it would be me she chose in the end.

She looked after me after the accident, despite how rubbish of a friend I'd been to her in the months and well years prior, I saw the Rachel Berry that I saw when she first auditioned for this club. I fell in love with her. I was ready to let her marry Finn if that's what it would have taken for her to be happy; she was worth being unhappy for, then New York happened and the details of which you don't need to know and some won't want to know and that's when everything changed. I'm glad Rachel gave me a chance and saw me as an option, but even if she hadn't, she would have still lived a brilliant, successful and happy life. That's the most important thing to me.

I know most of you thought this relationship was a bit crazy given our colourful past, but no one really knew the true extent of my feelings for Rachel, not even Rachel herself until she asked me the other night, why I joined glee club." She explained. She glanced down at Rachel who was beaming proudly at her girlfriend. Quinn's eyes moved towards Finn who was staring at the floor.

"Finn, I never meant to hurt you. Rachel never meant to hurt you." She began, his eyes flicked up at the mention of his name.

"We don't have an excuse for how our relationship got started, but know that I always put her first, I put her before myself which led her to you and yeah that might not have worked out but can you be an adult to respect her decision and our relationship? Can you do what I did and let her go and find happiness?" She asked never breaking her gaze. Rachel turned in her seat and faced him. He looked from Quinn to Rachel and back to Quinn. Slowly he nodded. Hearing Quinn explain how deep her feelings for Rachel really where made him realise he could never give Rachel what she wants and what she needs. He admitted defeat.

"Thank you." Quinn simply replied and took her seat next to the brunette who kissed her cheek.

"...just a little bit deeper." Rachel whispered but she wasn't sure if the blonde heard her until she placed her hand on her thigh and smiled at the brunette.

"Well Quinn, I'm glad you've really took this lesson onboard and I have to say I'm proud of how far you've come not since the New Directions were formed but since the start of this year. After our dispute in my office I thought that was it, Quinn Fabray was gone. She'd given up but you proved me wrong. I'm proud of you." Mr Schuester said. "I'm proud of every single one of you. I think we should call it a day here, I can sense that some of us have worn ourselves out emotionally."

They all packed away and slowly filled out. Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her out of the door and towards the lockers.

"I'm proud of you, Quinn."

"I'm glad, I always want to make you proud."

"You didn't have to do any of that."

"I wanted them to know how much I care about you."

"What you did with Finn was above and beyond."  
>"I needed the closure. We needed the closure. I know you're not going to leave me for him and I'm not going to leave you for him but he needed to know that too. I wanted him to try and be the bigger person for once." She sighed as Rachel pressed her against the cool metal. Quinn dipped her head and kissed her.<p>

"That's what I'm talking about." An impish voice stated from somewhere near to them.

"Go away Puckerman." Rachel snarled briefly breaking away from Quinn.

"Come on, let's just go home. We can...study when we get there." Quinn said with a wink. She took the diva's hand and led her towards the door. In just over two weeks they'd be walking out of the school doors for the final time, ready to start their future together. The closure with Finn was their mutual understanding that they truly were in it for the long haul.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Heart Never Lies - McFly. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!  
>Guess who has a lovely new fully functional laptop? That'd be me! :3<br>Taken me so long to write this update, but fear not, the next chapter is half written...and was written before this one. Very strange for me!  
>Surprise in the next chapter. ;)<strong>

**Enjoy,**  
><strong>faberrylovingklainer. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

Finals arrived faster than anyone could have anticipated. Rachel and Quinn were studying so much that they barely saw each other. They both made an hour at night to talk on the phone. It was the thing that kept them sane through the millions of algebra formulas and literature quotations they were constantly revising.

"Can you believe tomorrow is our last exam?" Quinn sighed one evening.

"One more and then a summer of freedom." Rachel replied.

"I can't believe we graduate high school soon, it's just flown by."

"It's incredible, I hope college doesn't go in as quickly."

"I do, I can't wait until we live together."

"You think about that stuff?"

"You don't?"

"I'm trying not to focus on that as much any more. I want to live day by day now."

"Oh." Quinn simply replied.

"That came out wrong…I see us having a future Quinn, I genuinely do. I just don't want to pin all my hopes on us both making it in New York after college. What if you get an amazing job offer in LA and I'm committed to a show for another three years, I don't want to spend our lives thinking like that. I want us to live day by day."

"I get it. We will make it work Rach, somehow."

"I know baby." She replied quietly. "How's your valedictorian speech coming?"

"Almost done. I just need to read it a few more times and tweak it a little bit more."

"Can I read it?" Rachel asked expectantly.

"Nope." Quinn laughed. "It's all top secret."

"…but I'm your girlfriend."

"Don't play that card with me, Berry." Quinn sniggered.

"If it gets me what I want, I'll play that card."

"It's not working."

"It would if you could see my big brown longing eyes-."

"-but I can't. So I win." Quinn interrupted trying not to picture Rachel's eyes. She feigned a yawn. "Sorry baby, but it's getting late. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Nice try Fabray, I know you're totally picturing my eyes right now and I'm so close to getting my way." She laughed and was shortly followed by Quinn. Their stomachs were starting to hurt from the laughter. "I'll pick you up in the morning." She added when the laughter had subsided

"Night, Rachel."

"Night Quinn." She said as she hung up.

Rachel snuggled herself down into her bed and tried to sleep. She thought back to their glee club meeting before finals and she wished somehow she could have recorded it. There was something about seeing Quinn so open had made Rachel fall that much deeper in love. She wanted so desperately to say those three words but she just didn't know how. She thought she'd loved Finn but being with Quinn had truly opened her eyes. She felt so different when she was with Quinn, she knew she should stop comparing the two but it felt natural to, they were the only relationships she'd known. She appreciated the simple things that the blonde did for her, like bringing her coffee every morning, or asking how her day had been. Her stomach was invaded by butterflies every time she saw the blonde; spoke to her; held her; kissed her.

With every single day their love grew stronger and Rachel willed for the time it would become acceptable for her to tell Quinn that she loved her. She didn't want another relationship where the words where thrown around without true meaning. It had been a little under two months since Nationals. Rachel had never believed that love could happen so quickly but she wasn't stopping the development. She loved Quinn, she just needed the timing to be right to tell her. She fell asleep with a grin blazoned across her face as the blonde's face sat at the forefront of her mind and entangled herself into the brunette's dreams.

* * *

><p>"Last couple of minutes." The invigilator said as he patrolled the room. Quinn looked up from her paper to see that the majority of her classmates had finished their paper. She quickly scribbled her conclusion as the voice declared their exam was over. Silently and hurriedly they filed out. Once the last person was out of the room, a chorus erupted in the hallway.<p>

"We fucking did it." Puck cheered.

"High five me, Fabray." He yelled as she made her way down the corridor to meet Rachel. Reluctantly Quinn high fived him, simply to keep him happy. She was just too excited to see her girlfriend. Rachel's last final had been French and she'd been stressing for weeks. Quinn got to the door and peeked inside. Rachel was hunched over the desk, wrist going at a momentum pace. Quinn smirked when she remembered other things that that wrist could do.

She stepped back from the doorway and sank to the floor, her back pressed against the cool metal of the locker. _'Any moment now and we're going to be leaving this school: together.'_ Quinn thought. She never dreamed of leaving high school happy. She was more than happy. She was elated.

The blonde heard the invigilator declare their time was over. She heard the chairs scratching on the floor as the students filed towards the door. Slowly Quinn stood up and waited for her girlfriend to leave the classroom, naturally Rachel was the last to leave. She smiled when she saw Quinn waiting for her. "That's it!" She shrieked as she dived into Quinn's arms.

"High school is officially over!" Quinn replied, bending down to greet her with a kiss.

"Almost…we still have to graduate. We still have to pass those horrific finals."

"We'll have passed. In just over a week, we'll be going onto that football field in our cap and gown getting our diploma."

"So we have a week of doing nothing?"

"I didn't say that now, did I?" Quinn smirked. She grabbed Rachel's hand and intertwined their fingers as she led them out of the main school doors.

Quinn led them to Rachel's car where she pressed the diva against it and kissed her again, this time a little deeper. "I missed that." Quinn confessed.

"Me too. I'm so glad that finals are over." Rachel replied diving in to connect their mouths again.

"Let's go somewhere." Quinn suggested as she placed her hands on the brunette's hips. She felt the brunette's breath hitch and her heart pace rose. Quinn kissed her softly and reassuringly.

"Where?" Rachel said between kisses.

"Anywhere. My Mom's out, so we could go to mine."

"The tree house?" Rachel suggested.

"Sounds great, except there isn't anything comfortable."

"We could make it comfortable again."

"That's a plan. Quick, let's go." Quinn said, quickly breaking away from the diva.

As soon as they both had their seatbelts on, Rachel drove them out of the school and towards Quinn's house. She hadn't expected this to happen and she wasn't sure if she really wanted it to. They'd both expressed that they wanted to take it slow and so far had completely stuck to it, well almost. They weren't completely innocent and had broken both sets of house rules. Second base was rounded at any opportunity. Neither had wanted to mention the possibility of sex in case the other wasn't ready. Quinn had surprised herself earlier, she wanted their first time to be special, not just in the excitement of finishing high school. She laughed internally she knew it wasn't exactly their first time, nor their second. It was their first time in a committed relationship however and Quinn wanted it to be perfect.

Rachel pulled into the driveway of the Fabray home and turned to face Quinn. She smiled softly and unbuckled her seatbelt. Quinn did the same and as she got out of the car released a big breath she'd been holding for almost a minute. Silently they went inside and straight to the cupboard where they'd shoved the sleeping bags and blankets after the last time they stayed out in the tree house. It was their 'spot'. If Judy was home and they'd managed to fit in some time together, they'd sneak out there for a bit of privacy to avoid the 'looking for her book in Rachel's mouth' moment again.

"Got everything?" Rachel asked as Quinn shut the cupboard door.

"I think so." She replied handing some stuff to the brunette. "Let's go then." She added, slowly setting off towards the back door. Rachel silently followed. Her mind was racing. Her body was beginning to thump with anticipation.

Effortlessly Quinn climbed the ladder to the top of the tree house. Rachel stood and watched in awe at how far the blonde had come since the accident. Slowly but surely she was coming off the medication and her muscles lasted much longer now. She was able to walk longer distances without grimacing or wincing in pain. She'd started going for short jogs one or two mornings a week, much to Rachel's dismay. She didn't want her to do too much and end up back in the wheelchair. Quinn had suggested that Rachel joined her which had been a fantastic idea. It gave Quinn the perfect opportunity to show Rachel how much she'd developed and how much of her life she'd gotten back since the accident.

"Are you going to come up here?" A voice called breaking Rachel out of her trance.

"Oh sorry yeah." Rachel replied scrambling up to join her girlfriend.

"Is everything ok?" Quinn said as she threw the blankets onto the wooden floor.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this, Rachel."

"No, no. I want to." Rachel reassured her. "I was just thinking about how far you've come since your accident. You made climbing up here effortless, when just over a month ago you would have struggled tremendously."

"I have you to thank for that." Quinn said as she pulled the brunette down to lie beside her. "You give me strength, Rachel. When I wake up and remember that you're going to be by my side, it heals me. To have your faith and support gets me through every single day. It makes physiotherapy that much more bearable because although I feel the pain, I know it's a good thing. I know one day I'll be able to walk all day and not feel anything different to general fatigue. It'll be all thanks to you because I know you're going to be right there beside me when I manage it.

When I say I see our future, I really mean it Rachel. You're the first person I have ever seen myself living happily with. We balance each other out. We support each other. We don't hold each other back from what we truly want. We believe in each other.

I know for a fact that I'm going to walk down the aisle on our wedding day. I'm going to be able to dance with you at our wedding reception. One day, I'll be able to do all of those things properly and with you." Quinn explained in nothing more than a whisper. She gently pushed forward and kissed the brunette's forehead. Rachel closed her eyes and waited for the three words she so desperately wanted to hear, but they never came.

She thought such a beautiful and heartfelt confession would evoke the final response from the blonde but it didn't. Rachel felt Quinn lean in closer and press their lips together. Rachel thought she was going to explode in a declaration of love but she kept herself composed as their kisses became desperate and needy. She wanted it to feel right but it didn't.

"Wait." She said breaking away and rushing to sit up.

"Is everything ok?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"I can't do this, Quinn. I want to, but I can't." She sighed.

"Can we talk about it?"

"I want it to be perfect."

"I do too, more than you know."

"After graduation?" Rachel suggested.

"I can wait until our wedding night or as long as it takes for you to feel safe and ready, baby." Quinn confessed. "I want it to be perfect."

"It will be." Rachel sighed, relaxing back into Quinn's arms.

Blindly Quinn reached across and pulled a spare blanket and draped it over them. She pulled Rachel tighter and smiled when she heard her let out a content sigh. Quinn lightly kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

Rachel heard Quinn's breathing even out and knew she'd fallen asleep. She twisted in the blonde's arms until she looked right into the closed eyes. She lightly kissed her lips before tucking her head under Quinn's chin. "I love you." She whispered knowing the blonde wouldn't hear. She felt the blonde's arms tighten around her in subconscious recognition. Quinn may not have heard her but Rachel felt relief when she'd finally said those words. She just needed to hear them back.

* * *

><p><strong>Have a spare minute? I'd love to hear your pretty little thoughts! :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written or will ever write...partially because I didn't write it all!  
>Warning: smut.<br>Yes. Smut.  
>I asked my good friend, Dawn, to write some smut for you all...leave her some love over on Tumblr: butbabyitsklaineoutside (dot) tumblr (dot) com. She was super awesome and I cannot thank her enough! I edited the dialogue, but all of the smutty smut is down to Dawn! :D<br>**

**I hope you all love this chapter! :D  
><strong>

**All the best,  
>faberrylovingklainer<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen:<strong>

"Ready?" Rachel whispered as she walked through the doors into the hallways of William McKinley High School for the final time as a student.

"No…" Quinn said exhaling deeply "…but I have you right here and that's all the strength I need." Quinn said lightly kissing her girlfriend's cheek as they walked towards the football field.

Rachel hadn't dared to whisper the three words since the night in the tree house just over a week ago. Her heart had lifted when she'd said them but she wanted the blonde to say them first, when they were both awake to hear it.

"I wish I could sit next to you." Rachel sighed as Quinn walked her to her seat.

"Me too. At least you've got a surname near the beginning of the alphabet so when I give my speech I can find your eyes instantly. Besides, you're sat next to Mike. He'll keep you company."

"You have Kurt." Rachel pointed out.

"Who sits directly between Kurt and me?" She asked. Rachel's eyebrows scrunched as she thought. "Hudson." Quinn added quickly. Principal Figgins was making his way towards the stage that had been constructed on the football field.

"It'll be fine. You'll be up on that stage receiving your certificate before you know it." Rachel replied.

"Right I'd better go and sit down. I'll see you on the other side." Quinn smiled, kissing her gently.

"Good luck."

"Listen carefully Rachel because I mean every word." Quinn said as she turned on her heel and walked off without casting a glance behind. Rachel watched her girlfriend walk away, before she could reply to Quinn, Mike had put his arm on her shoulder and sat her down.

Principal Figgins took to the stage and strangely everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately began listening. Rachel quickly turned around but Quinn's face was hidden by three rows of people. She looked up to the football bleachers and saw her Dads sat with Judy Fabray, all clutching tissues in anticipation for the girls graduating high school.

"Class of 2012: the moment has come. I'm not one for making prolific speeches that comes later with our valedictorian. I don't want to keep you on this football field and in these school grounds any longer than possible. Let the graduation commence." He simply stated.

The seniors began to line up at the foot of the stairs. One by one they graduated. Quinn couldn't hold back the tears as she watched Rachel take her scroll and move the tassel from one side to the other. She blew her a kiss when the diva looked around to find her standing at the back of the line. Quinn's face was beginning to ache from smiling as she watched her friends graduate. She could hear Blaine, Artie, Tina, Sam, Rory and Joe cheering from the bleachers in support of their graduating friends. Eventually Quinn reached the foot of the stairs and slowly made her way up to the lectern where her speech was awaiting her. "May I introduce to you the class valedictorian for the class of 2012: Quinn Fabray." Principal Figgins called, he moved away from the lectern and ushered her closer.

She took a deep breath and looked to her Mom, Hiram and Leroy in the bleachers. All three were smiling proudly. Her eyes moved to her various friends across the bleachers and to the ones sat in the rows in front of her before her eyes rested upon Rachel. She could see Rachel holding onto Mike's hand tightly in support. She had her tissues laid on her gown in her lap in preparation.

"Someone once told me that life only has one real beginning and one real end, the rest is just a whole bunch of middle." Quinn began by recalling the very words Mr Schuester had imparted at the end of their sophomore year. "Here we all are on the verge of adulthood in what can only be described as the beginning of the future; when in actual fact it's just the continuation of right now. We've all grown so much in the four years we've walked through these halls, they could tell you our most intimate of secrets and happiest of memories they were no doubt shared at some point here in the past four years." She continued.

"They say that growing up is hard. I'm inclined to agree. I'm stood up here today in spite of everything that's been thrown at me. You all know my story and I'm not going to bore you with it. High school's about overcoming adversity and going onto greatness. It's about doing well and going onto something you didn't think was necessarily possible. I never dreamed of going to a school as amazing as Yale but a friend told me that I was better than I know. I believed them and took the plunge and here I am stood before you: a product of hardship, belief and love." Quinn said with her eyes fixed on Rachel who was fighting the tears. Quinn looked at the rest of her audience and saw the glee club members were staring in Rachel's direction.

"When you truly believe in yourself you achieve. When you believe in others, they succeed. The relationships I've made here will be with me for the rest of my life, whether the people are or not. The success I achieve will be because of them and their faith. My successes will be because of that one person who told me I was better than I know." Mike gripped Rachel's hand tighter as the first tear fell from Rachel's eyes.

"That person knows how amazing she is. She's determined, level headed, ambitious and intelligent. She fought me right to the last essay to ensure I gave everything I had to be stood here right now. Her driven personality is exactly what we all need as we move forward. She's known since she was three years old exactly what she has wanted to do in life and I wish I could say the same. It'd certainly have made this place a lot easier, but maybe it was a blessing in disguise I didn't. My confusion led me to her in the most obscure of ways. She's going to say she's proud of me but the truth is I've always been proud of her; I've always wanted her to succeed. I believed she'd achieve, I just needed to believe it in myself. It's easy to put your faith in someone else but it takes courage to believe in yourself. I have her for instilling the confidence in myself to believe I'll actually make something of my life. Every single one of us is already on our way to greatness, let's continue that every single second of every single day." Quinn explained. Her hands were shaking as she continued to speak. Her voice began to quiver and she paused momentarily. She folded the paper away and looked up at her audience and smiled. She smiled the happiest smile she'd ever worn.

"Today I leave this school with Rachel by my side as we continue right now, as we continue the greatness we've discovered in and with each other. It's not going to be easy or at times seem remotely possible but I love her and believe in her and the love that we share. Separately we'll achieve but together we will conquer. I love you, Rachel. Thank you." Quinn concluded as her audience got to their feet and as she received her scroll from Principal Figgins she was met with rapturous applause.

Quinn wiped the tears from her eyes and as she stepped down the steps she cast a glance at Rachel who was wiping her eyes furiously. Mike had his arm rested around on her shoulder desperately trying to console her. Quickly Quinn made her way back to her seat between Finn and Kurt. "Well that's one way of telling your girlfriend you love her for the first time." Kurt chuckled as she threw herself down beside him.

"I just hope she liked it." Quinn admitted.

"She's the biggest diva I know, she'll have loved it."

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Finn." Quinn whispered.

"You are so much better for her than I ever was, Q." He replied sincerely taking her hand.

"Thank you." She simply replied as she turned to smile at the boy who she once believed was her true love. She quickly turned her head and fought the heads in front to catch a glimpse of the back of the head of her real true love. She was so focused trying to see Rachel that she missed Principal Figgins declaring that they had officially graduated until Kurt pulled her up onto her feet. "Careful Kurt, I'm still a little bit delicate." She laughed as she quickly exited their row.

"Quinn! Where are you going?"

"I can't miss sharing a moment like this with Rachel!"

"They're going to do it any minute." He yelled at her departing figure.

Quinn weaved through the groups of graduates that were beginning to emerge. She saw Rachel's figure awaiting the signal for the caps to be thrown in the air. Without warning, she threw her arms around Rachel's waist from behind and softly kissed her neck, causing Rachel to jump up and release her cap. The rest of the seniors took it as their cue and all threw their caps up into the air to a chorus of cheers. Quinn quickly joined them before returning her arms to Rachel's waist. "Way to spoil a moment." She mocked.

"Me?" Rachel blurted quickly ducking down to retrieve two caps off the ground.

"I wanted to throw my cap up with you but nooo, you had to set the entire thing off. All I wanted to do was show you some love before that but someone couldn't wait."

"Well, if someone hadn't startled me then maybe we could have." She giggled.

"Ah well, who are we to continue traditions, anyway?" Quinn sniggered as Rachel turned in her arms to face her.

"Hi." Quinn blushed as their eyes locked.

"Hi." Rachel sighed as she pushed up on her toes to kiss the blonde.

"Guess what?" Quinn said as they broke apart, breaking the almost tension between the two of them.

"What?" Rachel replied perplexed.

"I love you." Quinn simply said as she kissed her girlfriend again. Rachel's heart swelled and her stomach danced with butterflies as she heard Quinn say those three words once more

"Guess what?" Rachel giggled.

"I cannot guess." Quinn replied.

"I love you too." The brunette replied before kissing the blonde again deeply and probably a bit too heated for the school grounds in front of their friends and family.

"I want us to go somewhere." Rachel whispered softly when they broke apart.

"You're sure?"

"I've always been sure, I just wanted you to say those words first. I wanted you to be in love with me before you made love to me." She whispered.

"Rachel, I've been falling in love with you every single day we've been together. You are the most amazing, beautiful, talented, loving, forgiving, caring and genuine person I have ever met." She said punctuating every adjective with a kiss. "I just didn't want to scare you away with a sudden declaration of love, especially with what happened between you and Finn."

"Never compare yourself to Finn. I know in my heart that this is right, it's just taken us both some time to get here and I've never been happier." Rachel confessed as Quinn hugged her tightly.

"How are we going to get rid of them three?" Quinn husked.

"Huh?"

"The three parents who are quickly approaching us."

"Shit."

"Indeed."

"Quinnie! That was such a beautiful speech." Judy declared as she wrapped both girls in a tight embrace. "I can't believe the two of you have now graduated from high school." She babbled as Hiram handed her another tissue.

"Has she been like this for long?" Quinn asked Hiram.

"Since we got out of the car." He replied as he opened his arms for his daughter to fall into. Reluctantly Rachel let go of Quinn and hugged both of her fathers tightly.

"Group hug!" Leroy shouted and pulled Quinn and Judy into the Berry embrace.

"More like family hug." Rachel laughed as she felt the two Fabrays join them in the hug.

"We just wanted to catch the two of you before you go and celebrate with your friends, but remember, no alcohol." Leroy said breaking the hug. "We know it's a big day and you won't want to spend it with us old people." He added laughing.

"I would like a family meal to celebrate the two of you." Judy added. Quinn and Rachel both nodded in response. Judy's phone began ringing and she fought in her purse to answer it.

"Hello? Yes, speaking. What? You're lucky that Quinn's graduation ceremony is over otherwise I wouldn't have been able to sort this out! I'll be there right away….Yes, see you soon." Judy quickly put her phone back in her purse. "Girls, I've got to dash, there's been a problem at the office. I'll see you at home, Quinn." She said kissing her daughter's cheek. "Leroy, I'll be in touch about dinner." She said before she darted to her car before remembering that the Berry's had brought her. "Don't worry Judy, we remembered you came with us, we'll drop you off at the office on the way home."

"Don't stay out too late, Rachel, and if you end up staying at Quinn's please call." Hiram said as he hugged his daughter one last time.

The girls watched their families depart. "Well that was much easier than I thought it was going to be." Rachel laughed. "Mmmm." Quinn husked.

"My house it is then." Quinn added.

"Definitely." Rachel replied as she intertwined their fingers and led Quinn to her car.

* * *

><p>Quinn grinned as she took off her cap that Rachel had saved her and flung it across her bedroom like a Frisbee. She watched it hit the wall and then fall on the floor. "I can't believe we've just graduated high school!" She said happily, hands clasped together as she turned on the spot to face Rachel, who had been quiet the entire journey home.<p>

Rachel was watching her with silent admiration, her eyes pink and wet. Her mouth was turned up in a soppy smile as she watched her girlfriend bounce around. Quinn's speech was finally registering with her.

"Your speech was beautiful, Quinn." Rachel said earnestly, reaching forwards to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I don't think I've ever felt so in love before."

Quinn's cheeks turned pink as she laughed softly. "Thank you."

"No, really, it was." Rachel said, stepping closer to the blonde. She licked her dry lips and locked eyes with her. "Breathtaking. You take my breath away."

"Well I meant every single word." Quinn replied quietly. She rested her hands on Rachel's hips, feeling the cool material of her red gown under her fingertips. "Every single word was inspired by you, Rach. Every single word was infused with the love I feel for you; a love that continues to grow." She admitted. Rachel gasped slightly, blinking several times as she stepped forwards so her body was flush against Quinn's, her arms automatically wrapping around Quinn's shoulders.

Quinn could feel Rachel's hot breath on her face. Rachel's eyes were blown with lust so only a thing ring of brown remained. Her eyes kept darting to Quinn's lips and it sent a shiver down her spine. Rachel closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against Quinn's, warm and soft. Quinn noted that they tasted like cherry lip balm, Quinn's favourite. She licked along Rachel's bottom lip, grinning against her mouth as Rachel whimpered, tightening her hold on Quinn as she began walking backwards towards the bed.

"I want to make you feel so good Quinn. Your speech made me feel like I was flying, I want to make you feel the same." Rachel babbled against her mouth. Quinn took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, thrusting her tongue in Rachel's mouth, earning another broken moan from her girlfriend.

They broke apart when the back of Quinn's knees hit the mattress and she fell to a seated position, looking up at Rachel who remained standing. Rachel reached down to cup Quinn's face and pressed a firm kiss to her lips before pulling away.

Rachel removed her cap and gown, draping them over a nearby chair. Under her graduation outfit she wore a simple blue dress with thin straps that she unzipped slowly at the side before stepping out of it. Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she stared up at Rachel, who was looking back at her, biting her lips apprehensively and running her fingers through one of her curls absently.

"Is it okay?" Rachel asked, looking down at herself.

Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding that came out as a throatily laugh. "It's more than okay."

Rachel wasn't wearing her usual white panties and bra set, but what could only be described as lingerie. The bra was balconette in style, light pink with lace along the top and a large ribbon nestled between her breasts. _Her breasts_. Quinn had seen Rachel's breasts before but they'd never looked anything like they were right now. The bra was holding them snugly, pushing them up and together in a way that was giving Quinn a dull ache between her legs. The panties were matching pink, a mesh tutu with chiffon and lace. She looked gorgeous.

Rachel looked less nervous, moving towards Quinn to help her remove her own gown and periwinkle blue dress she had worn underneath it. Since they'd discussed the possibility of sex after graduation, Quinn had really considered what to wear and it seemed she and Rachel both had the same idea of dressing up for the other. Quinn wore a cream satin polka dot babydoll under her clothes, she still managed to look innocent and desirable at the same time. The thought had Rachel shifting her thights together to get some kind of friction to her ache.

"Lie down," Rachel instructed in a calm voice. Quinn didn't argue, dropping back so her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. She fisted the sheets and arched her back, her body humming in anticipation. Rachel knelt in front of her, pulling her panties off slowly before nudging her thighs apart. Quinn squeezed her thighs, making her stomach churn pleasantly.

"So pretty," Rachel murmured to no one in particular. She placed a closed mouth kiss to one of Quinn's milky thighs, feeling her body shudder. She kissed a trail up her inner thigh and along her lower stomach, her fingers dancing across her midriff under her babydoll. Settling into a more comfortable position, Rachel ran her thumb over the tuff of dark her over Quinn's entrance, feeling the coarse curls beneath her fingers.

Quinn's hips twitched. "You're such a tease," she choked out lifting her head to try and look at Rachel.

"I'm not teasing…just admiring." Rachel replied.

"You can admire afterwards." Quinn said.

Rachel grinned. She leant down and placed a tentative kitten lick down the centre of Quinn's folds. Quinn whimpered, gripping the sheets tighter. She did not remember _that_ from last time. Rachel licked her lips, feeling the taste of Quinn on her tongue. It wasn't unpleasant, it tasted sweet and was definitely something she didn't mind doing again. Especially when it meant she was able to watch Quinn fall apart under her, writhing and broken.

She dipped her tongue in slightly, tracing circles around the pink skin, listening as Quinn made small breathy noises. When she started to dart her tongue in and out, Quinn moved her hips to meet with Rachel's thrusts. After a few minutes of this, Rachel licked upwards towards the spot she knew would send Quinn insane. When she located it, she didn't give any warning and sucked hard on the nub, causing Quinn to arch off the bed, crying out. Yep, she certainly didn't remember that from the last time they'd slept together.

Rachel hummed in affirmation, flicking the nub with her tongue. Quinn lifted her legs, wrapping them around Rachel's shoulders so her heels dug in and she could pull her closer. Rachel slowly pushed in two fingers, feeling them slide in with simple ease. It astounded her how wet Quinn was when they fooled around, especially because it was Rachel who made her that way. She blushed at the very thought.

Quinn's moans were getting more broken and her hips were thrusting up against her face Rachel forgo gentle and thrust into Quinn hard while she sucked and licked against her clit.

"More, more," Quinn groaned, gasping and practically panting with want.

Rachel adjusted Quinn's legs so her thighs were against Rachel's cheeks. With her free hand Rachel reached up towards Quinn, pulling the materials away from one of breasts so she could pitch her already hard nipple.

"OH!" Quinn said, her voice high. "Yes there, please more. Harder," she babbled, her knuckles white where she was gripping the bed so hard.

Rachel wasn't one to upset Quinn, squeezing her nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she continued vibrating her tongue against her clit. Quinn's body started to shake erratically as her orgasm hit her. Rachel felt her walls contract against her fingers as she plunged her fingers in faster, deeper, barely pulling out further than her second knuckle before pushing back in.

When the oversensitivity started, Quinn began to giggle, pulling herself away from Rachel.

Rachel wiped her mouth on the back of her hand as she stood up, joining Quinn on the bed. Quinn rolled onto her side resting her arm on Rachel's hip. When Rachel mirrored the movement, Quinn leant forwards, kissing her hungrily and tasting herself on her tongue. As the kiss turned dirty, Rachel groaned, cupping her face to pull her closer.

Quinn ran her hand down Rachel's hip and along her thighs. Nudging them open, not breaking the kiss. Rachel obliged, propping her legs up so Quinn had access to her wet heat.

Quinn's fingers brushed against Rachel's panties and she grinned against her mouth when she felt the wetness steeping through the thin material. She sat up and wordlessly removed Rachel's underwear, the brunette lifting her bottom automatically. When she unhooked her bra, tossing it to one side of the bed, Quinn drank in the sight of Rachel, naked, face flushed with want, her eyes darkened and blown. She looked so utterly wrecked.

"Lie on your back," Quinn said. Rachel's bent legs fell apart and she watched Quinn for her next move. Quinn licked her lips, propping herself up on her elbow as she started by planting kisses along Rachel's stomach, smiling against the olive skin as her stomach jolted at the sensation. She ran her tongue around her belly-button and up her ribs towards her breasts. Her dark nipples were hard and her chest heaving.

Quinn wrapped her lips around one of her nipples and sucked, earning a gasp from Rachel. She circled her tongue over the nub, sucking and licking alternatively as her hand snaked down Rachel's body. She used two fingers to rub over her clit slowly, ever so slowly. While Quinn loved the way Rachel would vibrate her tongue, lapping her up at a fast pace, Quinn had found that the slower she moved her fingers over Rachel, the more intense she found it.

Quinn shifted up so she could give the other breast attention, eyes sparkling as she took in the sight of Rachel's breasts, both glistening with saliva. She blew cold air against the wet skin, grinning as Rachel arched her back, whimpering hard as she turned her head against Quinn's arm

Quinn withdrew one finger and slowly rubbed the clit in an up and down motion with only her index finger as Rachel's hips jerked up, her legs trying to spread wider. She was very thankful for her years of dance and ballet as her legs parted further and further apart.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel said, her voice hoarse and broken. Quinn pulled her mouth away and crushed her lips against Rachel's, kissing hard and dirty, her finger keeping the slow pace as Rachel's hips started to jerk hard and she almost screamed into Quinn's mouth as she came, white stars exploding behind her eyes as her body fell against the bed boneless.

Quinn scrambled to pull the blankets over their naked bodies as Rachel's body regained the ability to move. Rachel slid her arm across Quinn's middle, as Quinn placed her arm around the tiny diva's shoulder. Rachel was already slipping into a slumber. "I love you, Rachel. I really do." Quinn sighed before closing her eyes and succumbing to the pleasures of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Opinions? Love to hear them!<br>Remember to go leave Dawn some love! (butbabyitsklaineoutside (dot) tumblr (dot) com)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola!**  
><strong>Semi-smut warning...if it can even be considered as smut considering I wrote it. It's lame but the only way I can get better is to practice writing it, right? So be nice. :)<strong>

**Erm... yeah, updated. I'm starting to write the entire thing out and then just debating where chapters should be, then going back and editing it to make the chapters longer. I don't like writing very long chapters because I'm worried my conversations become robotic. Apologies if any of my NYC information is slightly off here...I've never been and I pretty much Googled what I needed to know, taking a trip along Broadway on Street View was fun though!**

**Enjoy! R+R where possible! :)**

**faberrylovingklainer. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen:<strong>

"When do you leave for New York?" Quinn asked as they sat in the tree house one afternoon. Judy was home meaning she'd be constantly checking if Quinn's bedroom door was open. The excuses she was coming up with were beginning to get ridiculous. She'd once come in when Rachel and Quinn were watching a movie just to 'check the time' because the one in her office had 'broken'. They weren't stupid and knew she was simply checking up on them so they'd successfully sneaked out to the tree house a couple of hours ago, along with the blankets which they'd started leaving up there. It was their 'spot' now. Away from the prying eyes of Judy Fabray.

"Classes start on the September 7th, but Dad and Daddy are driving me up on the 5th." Rachel explained. She watched as the blonde's eyes widened. "Hey, we have two months before I leave."

"I know. It just doesn't seem like long enough."

"We have the rest of our lives Quinn."

"It's never going to be enough." Quinn whispered kissing her lightly.

"When do you leave?"

"8th. Classes start on the 12th."

"Why are you going down so soon?" Rachel enquired, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Well…" Quinn began. "I was planning on heading into New York and visiting this hot brunette who I'm in love with."

"You're coming to visit me?" Rachel squealed. "Wait, how did you find out when I was leaving?"

"If you want me to." Quinn replied. "Oh, I checked with your Dads. Leroy, Hiram and I are in cahoots, you see."

"I'd love for you to." Rachel replied, ignoring the blonde's second comment. She knew her Dads loved her girlfriend. Sometimes it seemed more than Rachel. She knew that was silly. She was just happy that her Dads had accepted her relationship with Quinn.

"Let me take you around the city, Rach."

"You want to take me around _my_ city?" She repeated, emphasising the 'my'.

"Yes. I want us to do the tourist things. I want to take you to the Empire State and watch you freak out when we get to the top. I want to take you for a romantic picnic in Central Park watching all the fitness fanatics jog past trying not to trip up over all the dogs and other fitness fanatics while we laugh but secretly wish we had the motivation to go jogging. I want us to go see a musical together, I want us to argue over which we show we're going to see then we'll end up seeing both because I can't bear to see you unhappy."

"That's going to be an expensive trip, you know that right?"

"Well I thought that we wouldn't need a hotel because we'd crash in your dorm so the hotel savings could go to another show or whatever." Quinn explained. "Of course I want to see NYADA too. I want to see the place where Rachel Berry is becoming a brighter star every single day."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Of course. Plus I need to make sure your roommate is right for you. I need to give them the Quinn Fabray lookover."

"Honey, you can do that before I go. You've known Kurt for years." She joked.

"I know. You'll be in a strange place, I just want to make sure he'll look after you."  
>"New York's hardly strange to me, Quinn. Dad and Daddy used to take me every summer."<br>"Let me have this Rachel. I just want you to feel protected."  
>"Oh I do baby. I love that you're my super protective girlfriend. I love how much thought you've put into this too."<br>"I just love you." Quinn replied.

"I love you too, Quinn. So much." Rachel said leaning in and kissing her girlfriend. Quinn's hands immediately shot to Rachel's neck pulling her closer. Rachel whimpered when she felt Quinn pull at the little hairs at the top of her neck. Rachel rested her hands on Quinn's shoulders and began to kiss down the blonde's jaw and onto her neck. The blonde gasped as Rachel softly bit onto her girlfriend's neck and began to suck the flesh hungrily.

Quinn moved her hands from Rachel's neck to the base of her spine and underneath the brunette's shirt. Rachel's tongue darted out to sooth the red mark on the blonde's pale skin. Her mouth quickly finding her girlfriend's and thrusting her tongue inside her mouth. Quinn groaned as her hand slid further up the diva's back and found her bra. "Off." Rachel panted. The blonde instantly obeyed her command and ripped the top off and unclasped her bra in a matter of seconds. Quickly the blonde's hands found the brunette's breasts and began kneading them softly. She could feel the diva's breath increasing as she lowered her lips to the pulse point on her girlfriend's neck. Weeks of hitting second base had taught her the quickest way to work the diva up. She knew the exact location of the point that would drive her wild.

Quinn was quickly losing control as Rachel's hands slid down onto her ass and grasped it tightly. She felt Rachel release the zipper at the top of the skirt she was wearing. She then felt the diva's hand graze the curve of her ass through her underwear. She released one breast and slid her hand down the brunette's toned front, her fingers lightly tracing her flexing abs before reaching the hem of her incredibly short skirt.

"We're still wearing…too…many…clothes." Quinn panted, kissing her neck between words.

They broke apart and clumsily removed the clothes that were acting as a barrier. Rachel dived on top of her girlfriend as soon as she saw the blonde's naked chest. The brunette latched onto a nipple as Quinn stifled her moans. They kept their moans and groans as quiet as possible not to alert an oblivious Judy Fabray as to what they were doing. Their hands wandered and their breathing juddered as their hands reached the intimate places. The birds continued to chirp blissfully as they worked each other up to the point of climax.

"Why is it…that our conversations always…end up with us being….short of breath and fully naked?" Quinn stumbled out trying to control her breathing as her heart raced. Rachel only sighed deeply in response. Quinn glanced sideways at her girlfriend whose eyes were screwed tightly shut.

"Rach?" Quinn muttered poking her lightly in the side.

"I think…you broke me." Rachel finally stuttered out. She huddled close to Quinn's side and kissed the pale shoulder close to her. "I kinda like being broken…I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Rachel. So much."

They lay there listening to the birds singing soaking up each other's company. High school was now history and neither could really believe they were on the verge of their dreams; their future: together. Quinn believed she'd already found her dream. Her dream was nestled in her arms, if she achieved nothing else in her life, she'd be happy. She'd fallen in love with Rachel Berry but better than that, she'd gotten Rachel Berry to fall in love with her.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you." Quinn said as she opened the car door to let the brunette out that evening.<p>

"I'm only going to visit my grandparents for a week. I'm sure you can survive until then!" Rachel sniggered. "If not, it'll make coming home that much better." She added with a wink.

Her eyes drifted to Quinn's neck and she smirked at the 'leaving present' she'd given to her girlfriend. Quinn caught her eye and quickly covered the hickey. Quinn knew what those 'eyes' meant.

"You're insatiable you know that, Berry." Quinn husked.

"Thank yourself for that one." She replied sultrily as they approached her porch.

"I'm going to miss you." Quinn repeated.

"You've made that clear. Go shopping with Santana. Get some things for college. Don't sit and pine for me. I'm not going to have much cell signal either by the way."

"Stick the knife in where it hurts." Quinn mocked. "Seven whole days without a single word?"

"I didn't say that…" Rachel replied. "Now go, before I pack you in my suitcase."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Quinn laughed as she put her arms on the diva's hips and leant her head down and kissed her softly and quickly before releasing the diva. She turned to return to her car when a small hand caught her wrist and sharply pulled her back around.

Instantly the diva's hands were on Quinn's face, pulling it downwards and towards her. Their lips slid together hungrily, as if there would be no tomorrow. Quinn rested her hands on the small of Rachel's back. She lifted her own head up breaking the kiss and just held her girlfriend. "One week." She whispered quietly.

"One week, Q. It's nothing." Rachel replied as Quinn turned to leave again.

Rachel watched as the blonde got in her car, buckled her seatbelt and drove off. She felt a single tear roll down her face. It was a week. She could manage that. Neither girl had mentioned how long they'd be spending apart once college started. Neither wanted to even think about it. They knew a week was nothing in the grand scheme of things but the amount of time they'd be spending together had made them practically inseparable. They were making up for the time they'd lost when they weren't friends, let alone girlfriends. They were discovering the little things about each other; the little things they loved; the little things they hated; the little things that drove the other wild. All the things they could possibly need to know aged eighteen.

Rachel stepped into the doorway of her house and released a sigh. She felt like a part of her was missing knowing she'd be leaving Quinn. She was pleased that Quinn had decided to visit her but part of her didn't know how she'd even begin to cope without seeing the blonde everyday. She needed to sort herself out; she couldn't become dependent on the blonde. That was one of the reasons her relationship with Finn never truly developed. She was too dependent on him. She had to have his support and okay on everything. She knew Quinn would be honest with her opinions and would keep her grounded if she started becoming too ridiculous. That's exactly what she needed. Someone who'd tell her if her head was in the clouds instead of earth, someone who wasn't scared of telling her the truth when it was necessary. Their many altercations in the past had proven that to Rachel.

Quinn rooted around in her glove compartment trying to find a CD to listen to. One that would allow her to lose herself in the music. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. She'd only end up thinking about one single person. Her mind was buzzing and she needed it to stop. She wanted time to stop.

She found Gotye's album '_Making Mirrors'_ and remembered her first date with Rachel. When everything was simple. No real love. Just the two of them learning each other properly for the first time in a simple relationship. No college. No immediate future. Just the two of them. She didn't want either of them to get addicted to a certain kind of sadness. A kind of sadness that was inevitable with the distance between them. The waiting for the next visit would defer the sadness to excitement. The excitement would defer to happiness once they were reunited.

They both knew life was going to be difficult and Quinn rightfully said in her speech that it wasn't always going to be easy for either of them or seem remotely possible, but she knew the love that they shared was rare and would always help them find their way back to each other. If they both truly believed in it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!  
>I have some time on my hands, can you tell? Two updates in two days! I don't know if there is going to be a regular updating pattern because next week life kicks in again with more placement. Gah! But between now and next Monday I'll be writing or trying to write for as long as possible. Its super sunny here at the moment, so I have music and sunshine. I'm happy!<br>**

**So here we have a bit of Faberry separation. I apologise if my American knowledge is off. I just Googled Madison, WI, and tried to make a vacation out of it. I'm sorry if I offend any people from Wisconsin with my facts!  
><strong>

**Anyway, enjoy!  
>faberrylovingklainer. :)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen:<strong>

"Q, put that phone away before I take it off you and shove it somewhere you won't be able to find it…or you will, but only when the Dwarf gets back." Santana quipped as Quinn checked her phone for the twentieth time in the past five minutes. "She hasn't texted you since she got to her grandparents' house, she told you she wouldn't have signal. Lose the frickin' hope already." The Latina added rolling her eyes.

Rachel had been able to text her on the road to her grandparents' house in Madison, but once they'd arrived at their house on the outskirts of the city, close to Lake Monona, she lost signal. She never understood why, it's not like they were in the middle of nowhere. Madison was a huge city. She wondered if her grandparents had lined the apartment with lead. She loved them dearly but they were stuck in the dark ages. They didn't even own a TV. Rachel used to love coming to their house as a kid but once she'd began to grow up and had become hooked on old television reruns of Gilmore Girls and Charmed, she longed for the holidays when she could laze around and watch those, but no, her fathers insisted on driving the seven hours up here every single holiday.

"She might leave the apartment to text me though, San. I don't want to miss a moment when I could call her because she's managed to sneak off." Quinn replied.

"Q, you need to man up. It's a week for fucks sake. How're you gonna manage in September? You might go weeks, hell even months without seeing each other. That's when your shit's going to get real." Santana blurted. She knew the blonde wouldn't be happy with that admission but this was her best friend, she needed to know the truth. The full truth. None of this fluffy shit she'd heard coming out of Quinn's mouth lately. Santana had branded it the 'Berry Influence' and pretended to hate it but really she loved seeing her best friend so happy, but still, she didn't want her to build herself up on false hope.

"We both know it's going to be difficult. We've said that from day one. It's just we didn't expect to be apart so soon." Quinn admitted.

"Seriously, man the fuck up…" Her wave of thought was interrupted by another more serious thought. "Wait, I know what the problem is. You're horny, aren't you Q?"

"What? No." Quinn shrieked, her face turning several shades of red.

"Then why else would you be so arsed about Berry going away for a single week, when you just told me you both know how hard it's going to be come September. If that hickey on your neck is anything to go by anyway you know its going to be difficult but Berry's been sucking all the fear away…"

"We spend all our time together; it feels like I'm missing a hand or something." Quinn snapped, quickly covering the hickey on her neck bashfully.

"Q, the only hand you're missing is one in between your legs, honey." Santana smirked.

"Oh fuck off."

"No denial there."

"I am not horny." Quinn replied stone faced. "I just miss her."

"Whatever. I'm horny... oops, I meant hungry. Let's go grab some food."

* * *

><p>"So Rachel, are you still dating that boy? Noah was it?" Her grandmother, Esme, asked.<p>

"Err no Gran. I never dated Noah." She replied.

Her mouth hung slightly open. How did anyone even know about Puck? She added that to the list of questions she was planning on subjecting her Daddy to later. Hell, why had her grandmother asked about Noah, someone she had never dated properly over her ex-fiancee, Finn?

"Oh, that's a shame. Your Daddy made him sound like the perfect Jewish boy." She sighed. Rachel snorted. Oh if only they knew. She looked down at her plate and picked a forkful of the vegan lasagne up. She placed it in front of her mouth before taking a bite, wondering what the next question would be. She raised her eyebrows at her fathers, hoping they'd understand she didn't know whether she wanted to tell her grandparents about Quinn yet. Sure their son was gay, but how would they take the news that their only granddaughter was gay too?

"Actually Mom, Rachel has someone else on the scene now." Leroy said, smirking as Rachel's eyebrows lifted even higher than she thought was possible.

"Can't fight them off, can you dear?" Esme replied.

"Nope she can't. She had two of them fighting over her this time, but we're glad with how it has all worked out." Leroy added.

"Come on then sweetie, what's his name?"

"Well actually…" Rachel began; she looked into her grandmother's eyes and knew it was now or never. "She's called Quinn." Rachel stated bluntly, no longer wanting to prolong the inevitable.

"A girl?" Her grandfather, David, piped up from his seat at the other end of the table.

"Yes."

"But weren't you engaged?" Esme asked.

"Yes."

"To a man?" David replied following up the question.

"Yes."

"…and now you're dating a girl?"

"Yes."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes." Rachel repeated along with two other voices. Rachel smiled when she heard her Dads calling Quinn pretty.

"You two have met her?" Esme asked.

"Of course." The Berry men replied nodding their heads curtly.

"We check out each of Rachel's suitors. We have to make sure they're suitable for our little girl." Hiram interjected.

"You didn't do a good job last time. That Finn boy was disastrous. I'm glad you're rid of him, dear." Esme smiled, reaching across the table and patting her hand gently.

"This Quinn, she looks after you?"

"She certainly does." Rachel replied a blush hinting at her cheeks.

"You really like her?"

"I love her, Gran." Rachel admitted. She hadn't told her Dads how deep her feelings for Quinn went but she knew they had an idea; they were just waiting for her to say something to them, in typical Rachel fashion.

"She'll have to come and see us at some point. You need our approval too, never mind what my son says."

"She'd love to." Rachel answered for her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Quinn's phone buzzed in her pocket and she banged her hand off the table darting to get it. Santana snorted as she shovelled more ice cream into her mouth.<p>

"Berry?" She simply asked showing Quinn the entire contents of her mouth. Quinn nodded and opened the text.

"**Wow. A bar of signal. I'm not going to move until I've typed this and sent it. Gran wants to meet you baby. She thought I was dating Puck! :$... Awkward… Anyway, tomorrow night we're going to Opera In The Park which means I'll be out in actual Madison and might get actual signal. I love you and I miss you baby. I hope you're having fun with Santana. xxxxx" **

"So is she having fun?"

"Her Gran wants to meet me." Quinn stated blankly.

"So?"

"I've never actually met any extended family."

"She's not asking you to do it immediately, but that's nice Q. You've got it all going down with her Dads, surely her grandparents will be a breeze in the park."

"She hopes I'm having fun with you too, by the way." Quinn added.

"When she gets back I'm going to have her define the word 'fun'."

"I'd pretend to be annoyed but I'm trying to reply and you keep making me lose my train of thought!" Quinn said trying to tap out a reply. She hoped Rachel was still in the same place waiting for a reply.

"**Don't move. I'm replying! :P It sounds like you're having a great time already. Enjoy yourself and leave your phone in the house. Although I still don't understand what kind of apartment block DOESN'T have cell service. Santana would like you to define the word 'fun'. ;) I love you too. xxxxx" **

"Enough kisses there Q?" Santana mocked looking over her friend's shoulder as she pressed send. "I'm hurt, I only get two back off you."

"Shut up." Quinn snapped.

* * *

><p>"How's blondie doing without you then?" Hiram asked as Rachel made her way back into the apartment.<p>

"Fine. She's out with Santana, but I think she'll end up killing her by the end of the day."

"Why?" Hiram asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Santana will be tormenting Quinn relentlessly about me."

"Oh." Hiram nodded. He wasn't entirely sure what was worth mocking in his daughter and Quinn's relationship, then he realised they were teenagers and they found the smallest thing amusing.

"Are you looking forward to the Opera tomorrow?" He asked.

"Super excited! We need to go at a decent time to scope out a good spot. The gates open at seven am."

"Stop right there Missy. I am not getting up at seven am on my vacation to go and sit in the park all day." Hiram interjected.

"Fine." Rachel huffed. If she didn't get a decent spot in the park it would be on her Dad's head.

"Come on Rachel, Gran wants to play Scrabble." He said putting his arm around her.

"This time you might actually be smart enough to win without us helping." He added mockingly knowing that Rachel loved competition.

They entered the living room and Leroy was setting the board up. Esme was coming through from the kitchen with a tray of lemonade.

"Ready to get owned Gramps?" Rachel smirked sitting next to her Grandpa.

"Dream on Rachel."

"Now, now you two. Keep the trash talk until you're both getting triple word score after triple word score." Hiram joked.

"I must warn you, my vocabulary is a lot bigger than the last time we played this." Rachel warned. Scrabble had been a Hanukkah tradition in the Berry household for years. They used to team up. David and Esme vs Hiram and Rachel or Leroy and Rachel depending which Dad wanted to keep score. David prided himself on his extensive vocabulary and many games had ended with Rachel storming out and not speaking for the remainder of the night. That was probably where she perfected the majority of her diva storm outs from.

"Start us off then, Rachel." Leroy said, handing her the bag so she could pick out her letters. She placed her hand into the bag and swirled it around. She pulled out a handful of tiles and placed them on the rack in front of her. Her first thought was fuck. She'd pulled out 'h, r, y, n, a, d, l.' She focused on the letters until the six letter word jumped out at her. "Having trouble starting us off there, young Berry?" David joked.

"Hardly Gramps." Rachel said placing her tiles on the board. "Get it? Hardly.. h-a-r-d-l-y." She said pointing at the word 'hardly' she'd just placed on the board.

"Ah touché." He smirked.

"Your turn, Gramps."

An hour later and they were still playing. Hiram was keeping score and wasn't surprised to see his daughter leading the pack.

"I give in." Esme said resolutely, placing her tiles back in the bag. Leroy had given in a couple of rounds ago, leaving Rachel and her Grandpa to fight it out for the Scrabble title.

"Not many tiles left." She noted as she placed her hand in the bag to replace the three she'd used last time. She watched as David placed 's-w-i-n' above the 'g' that had been placed there to form the word 'garage'.

"Nice score, David." Hiram said as he added the score up from the last word.

"How am I doing?" He replied.

"Ah, now that'd be telling. Rachel?" Hiram replied, quickly changing topic. Rachel was staring at her letters intently but nothing was coming to her mind. She looked at the board and to her tiles several times before the word jumped out at her. She added a 'q-u' above the 'i' in 'swing' that her Grandpa had just put down and below it she put the 'n-n'… She knew those two ns she'd been hoarding would come in useful. She watched her grandfather's face as it registered what she'd spelt.

"Official rule change in 2010: names, place names and brand names are now accepted." She stated. "Therefore 'Quinn' gets me how many points Dad?" She asked with a smirk.

"Enough to stop your Grandpa from catching you. I think you win this one, Rach."

"It's a fix!" David shouted.

"Don't be a sore loser, Gramps." Rachel laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

Rachel quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture of the winning Scrabble board. She zoomed in on the word 'Quinn' she captioned it 'I love you and your ten point initial.' She saved it as a draft message. As soon as she got signal she was sending that straight to her girlfriend. The oh so amazing Quinn and her 10 point initial.

"I demand a rematch." She heard David say.

"Not tonight Dad, it's nearly eleven." Leroy replied.

"I don't care what time it is. I'll get her next time."

"Dad, it's just a game." She heard Leroy reply. Rachel sniggered, she knew if she was in her grandfather's position she too would be demanding a rematch; regardless of what time it was.

"Gramps? Maybe when you and Gran come to visit before I go to college we could have our rematch then?"

"Will Quinn be there?" He asked. He was intrigued to meet this mysterious girl who he'd just lost a game of Scrabble over. "If you want her to be."

"I'd like to get to know her over a friendly game of Scrabble. An initiation into the Berry family."

"I must warn you. She was our valedictorian. She has a higher GPA than me. She knows a lot of words. More than me." She warned.

"You had a lucky day today, trust me, I'll be reading the dictionary from now until then just so I can beat you, young Berry." He replied. Rachel smiled at the nickname. She remembered her grandpa calling her it earlier and it reminded her of her childhood. He'd taken to calling her 'young Berry' because her competitive nature and determination had reminded him of himself when he was younger.

Leroy had taken Esme's laid back approach to life, but David was pleased to see that the Berry manner was still there and had been passed on to his son's daughter. He loved his granddaughter and seeing her grow up and turn into a mature, beautiful young woman was astounding. He longed to see her perform on Broadway and he'd be damned if he missed it. He was going to be there on opening night. Him, Esme, his son and son-in-law on the very front row, ready to throw roses at her when she took her first role call, undoubtedly her first standing ovation.

Rachel had quickly tidied the board away and had bid everyone a good night. She retreated to her bedroom, it would be gone midnight in Lima and Quinn would be fast asleep. So she quickly changed into her pyjamas and put her phone on the night stand. She sighed when she had one last look at the lack of signal in the apartment. Tomorrow she'd be going into the city, lots of open area, lots of cell service. Lots of time to chat to Quinn.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello dear readers!  
>I am SO sorry for the incredible lack of updates on this story (...and others, if you are reading any of those!)<br>I have been incredibly busy with my second teaching practice of the academic year and fortunately it went fantastically. I've also just finished my second year of University, I have one to go in September! Until then though, it's summer. I hope to wrap this up before summer's out! It ****IS planned out! Anyway, I hope I haven't lost anyone due to the infrequent updates.**

**This is kind of a filler but I need to find my way with the characters again; to properly connect and do them the justice they deserve so do stick with it!**

**All the best,**

**faberrylovingklainer :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen:<strong>

"DAD!" Rachel yelled from the apartment door. "If we don't leave now, we're going to miss the start of the opera! It's bad enough we couldn't go early and save a space but if we miss it, I'm not going to be happy!"

"One minute Rachel! You need to learn some patience." Hiram shouted back.

"I haven't had an ounce of patience in the last eighteen years; do you really think I'm going to learn now?" She shouted back stomping her foot.

"Less of the tantrum sweetie." Leroy stated walking towards her with two foldaway garden chairs in his hand.

Rachel only huffed in response. She was bored of sitting around while her family filled each other in with events since their last visit. She had five more days of this, she didn't know if she could actually survive. It wasn't just that she missed Quinn, it was that she had nothing to do. She loved exploring but she wasn't allowed to do that herself, despite being eighteen. Rachel was well protected and at one point in her life she'd have loved for everyone to know that but not now. She kept reminding her Dads that she would be moving to New York alone in September, there had to be a time when they would loosen the reigns on her a little bit.

"If you're not here in ten seconds Dad, I will set off without you." Rachel warned.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, lose the attitude or I'll take your one source of communication off you. That's not something I want to have to resort to doing." Hiram responded exiting the bedroom.

"Are we sure we can't tempt you both?" Leroy shouted to his parents who were sitting reading the newspaper together.

"Definitely not." David chuckled. "Opera's never been our thing."

"That's something she definitely gets from Hiram's side of the family." Esme called. Hiram's face dropped unsure whether to be insulted or not.

"It's an acquired taste, don't worry Dad." Rachel said sympathetically. "Not to be told to lose my attitude, but can we go now? We are going to be late." She added hurriedly.

"Let's go," Leroy said leading them out of the house.

Finally into the open air of the city, Rachel's eyes widened soaking up the sights. Her Dad drove them to the venue and once they'd parked up and entered the park, Rachel swooned. It was buzzing with people. Families old and young were sitting on fold away camping chairs, blankets or the grass; laughing and talking with each other and the people around them. Her Dads led the way and scoped out a good spot. Hiram made a note of where they were and went back to the car to retrieve the chairs and picnic hamper. They had a couple of hours before the performances started so she pulled out her book and began to read. She couldn't focus on her book however, there was too much going on around her. A hive of activity that would be wasted if she became lost in the words of someone else. She had to be recording this; remembering this feeling. A feeling of pure enjoyment. She knew Quinn had told her not to take her phone and to just go and enjoy the festival but that was never going to happen. She wanted to share it with Quinn. She took out her phone and dialled the blonde's number. She frowned when she didn't answer and got stuck with voicemail. She figured she was probably busy sorting through her possessions for college.

"I'm going to walk around and see what amusements they have," she said rising from her chair. Leroy simply nodded. Rachel looked around and remembered the big billboard they'd sat in close proximity too. She didn't particularly want to get lost. She set off on her adventure and walked towards the travelling fair that had set up close to the stage. None of the rides looked structurally sound so she quickly bypassed them. She found herself being drawn to one of the fairground games, in particularly the 'hook a duck' game. '_Meh, how hard can it be?_' she thought. She handed over a dollar and picked up the rod. Her face contorted with concentration and the duck just slipped off the rod. She sighed and took out another dollar, this time successfully hooking the duck. The attendant handed her a small plush yellow duck which she gratefully accepted. It wasn't much for what she felt was a hard effort but she was pleased nonetheless.

After a detour to the bathroom, Rachel began searching for her fathers. She spotted the billboard and began walking toward it. The sun was beginning to set and she saw the concert was due to start in just under thirty minutes. Perfect. She couldn't wait for the performances; particularly the soprano. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help compare herself to other sopranos. It was something she'd always do and would be a something that will happen much more frequently when she begins NYADA in the fall.

"There you are sweetie. We were about to send a search party out for you," Leroy said as she approached them.

"No fear Dads, I'm back," she beamed.

"Are you ready for this?" Hiram asked, positively shaking at the thought of two and a half hours of sweet operatic music. Yeah, she definitely got the majority of her musical bug off her Dad.

"Oh yes!" She squealed. Thoughts of trying to get in contact with Quinn had vanished by the time the opening act began on stage. She was entranced by the music from beginning to end. The soprano she decided was amazing and she could definitely find this girl on YouTube or somewhere for more vocal performances. If she analysed this woman's craft then maybe she could be as successful when she finally hit Broadway.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that's it over for another year," Hiram moaned as they packed the chairs away.<p>

"That was the quickest two and a half hours of my life," Rachel replied softly. "Did you enjoy it Daddy?"

"It was good," he simply replied as he began leading the family out of the park.

"Good?" The other two blurted stopping dead in their tracks.

"It was beautiful. So incredibly moving." Rachel added.

"I'd have enjoyed it more if it was in a language I could understand,"

"Who are you right now?" Hiram mocked. "Don't worry Rachel, when you're playing Christine in Phantom a few years from now, he'll love it." He added reassuringly.

"Of course I will, for two reasons. Number one, our daughter will not only be starring on Broadway but she'll be playing the lead role, how could I not love that?" He asked. "Secondly, the lyrics and dialogue is in a language I can understand."

"Oh Daddy, you just need to broaden your musical horizon." She replied. "I can't believe we haven't broken this part of you yet," she smirked before adding. "There's plenty of time before I leave for NYADA. I think we might just go and see a few more opera performances." She sniggered as they approached the car.

"Don't you have someone to call, sweetie?" Leroy asked hoping to change the subject. "Do it now before we get back to your grandparents' house and you lose your precious signal." He smirked.

Quickly Rachel withdrew her phone and dialled the blonde's number for the second time that evening. She put all of her hope into the constant ringing sound that was currently playing in her ear. She was just about to give up when an out of breath voice picked up.

"H-h-hello?" She panted.

"Quinn? Are you ok?"

"Yeah sorry. I had to run upstairs, I thought I heard your angelic voice from somewhere in my house."

"I'm your ringtone?"

"Of course you are," Quinn replied, slowly regaining her breath. "Sorry I missed your call earlier too, I was helping Mom with something. How was your concert?"

"It was amazing. Dad and I loved it. Daddy not so much, but you can't win them all," she said smirking at Leroy who'd turned in his seat.

"That's great, Rach. Tell me about the soprano, how was she?"

"Incredible. Out of this world, truly breath taking."

"She sounds a lot like you,"

"I wish, if I can be half as good as that in the future then I'll be happy,"

"You'll get there baby, I believe in you."

"Thanks Quinn. So tell me about your day,"

"Nothing much really, Mom just needed help getting rid of some stuff she'd been hoarding in the attic, so we sorted through that."

"Have you begun preparing stuff for Yale yet?"

"I tried to, but then I got bogged down in all the stuff I own. I spent three hours yesterday going through journals, boxes of CDs and books that I don't even remember owning. It made me rethink parts of my life that I'd forgotten," She explained.

"Oh yeah such as?"

"Nothing important, I threw the majority of stuff away. I'm not keeping a lot of my childhood possessions, I don't want to have to look at the immature stuff when I come back here as a guest. Once I'm out of that door in the fall, I won't be living here on a permanent basis again."

"That sounds final baby,"

"It is. It's New York or LA. That's where I'll end up, I can't be an actress in the small towns of Ohio."

"Hmm, true. Save some things to show me when I get back?"

"I can think of much more pressing issues that need addressing when you get back," Quinn whispered.

"I'm sure you can," Rachel said trying to keep her tone neutral.

"Oh, you're with the parentals aren't you?"

"Yeah," Rachel simply sighed.

"No problem, I'd say let's try this later but not going to happen is it?"

"I'll let you go now, see you in a few days. Love you,"

"No problem baby, I love you too. Bye." Quinn replied before ending the conversation.

She put her phone down on her nightstand and walked over to her bookshelf. Her phone beeped on the nightstand and instantly she retreated and picked it up.

**Rachel: "SO sorry about that baby. We're still travelling back from the park. Phone sex sounds amazing but right now it's not a possibility. :( xxxxxx"**

Quinn laughed at the blunt nature of her girlfriend's text. Truth be told she really wanted to be with her girlfriend in any capacity and just being able to speak to her was enough. Of course she had to try for more.

**Quinn: "We have college coming up, as long as we perfect our skills before then I'll be happy ;). Can't wait to see you! I'm keeping you tethered to me from now until you leave by the way. xxxxxx" **

**Rachel: "No complaints from me…for either. ;) xxxxx"**

**Quinn: "Don't start something you can't finish…. xxxxxx"**

**Rachel: "Who said anything about stopping? xxxxxx"**

**Quinn: "You seriously want to try this? xxxxx"**

**Rachel: "I would…but we've just pulled back into the apartment block. xxxxx"**

**Quinn: "I warned you, Berry. You're in for it when you get home. ;) xxxxx"**

**Rachel: "I'll hold you to that. ;). Speak soon pretty girl, I love you! xxxxx"**

**Quinn: "Have a great few days. I'll see you ridiculously soon! :D xxxxx"**

Quinn had lost all interest in reading and just lay on the bed, images of her girlfriend coasting through her mind. If Rachel couldn't take care of her then maybe she'd have to. It wouldn't be the first time the diva had been at the front of the blonde's mind as she'd touched herself, now she had the real thing to compare it to, it only fuelled her burning desire. In the depths of Wisconsin, a tiny diva was doing the exact same but to thoughts of a beautiful blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a long time since I could even attempt to update this. The new review feature makes it much more convenient. ;)<br>Also I quickly put together the front cover for this story, so credit to the owner of that amazing manip! If anyone wants to have a go at designing for this then do feel free, just submit them to my tumblr (q-fabraygron) or tag me as 'faberrylovingklainer' :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: So it has been almost a year since this was last updated. Updates are sporadic and if no one reads this the I won't be offended. Over the summer all of my fanfics will be completed and I'll take some time away from uploading any stories and maybe writing in general. It isn't fair to those reading to constantly sit and wait for updates - not that I'm in demand but I still don't want the odd person to be hopeful._

These updates are going to be short because I want this story to be done. It will stick to the storyline I outlined over a year ago but maybe in less detail. I hope you're all well.

_- Fabraygron._

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel spent a lot of time together over the course of the summer. Quinn had taken a part time job at the Lima Bean just to save up a little bit more money for college. She was going to need savings if she wanted to visit Rachel in the city. Rachel had decided not to take a job and had taken the summer to get acquaint herself with the technicalities of dance. NYADA had published the freshman class timetable, and to her dismay, she had Dance 101. Albeit, Rachel was an all round performer but dancing was the weakest weapon in her arsenal. She'd had ballet and dance lessons for years, but they had stopped in the last year or so.<p>

She was currently practising her ballet positioning. It came naturally to her as if she had never stopped but still she found herself working harder. Quinn let herself into the Berry home; Rachel had given her a key because she sometimes didn't hear the doorbell when she was singing. Quinn walked up to Rachel's bedroom and knocked quietly to announce her entry.

"Come in?" Rachel said holding onto the small ballet bar her fathers had installed in her room when she was younger. Rachel's back was turned away from the door so she didn't see Quinn enter. The blonde smiled when she saw her girlfriend.

"Mhhhhm. What a great plie." Quinn said, admiring the view of her girlfriend's ass as Rachel dropped towards the floor. Rachel finished the plie and turned to face her girlfriend.

"Hey you," Quinn greeted as she moved over to where Rachel was standing.

"Hello beautiful," Rachel said immediately wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist when she was close enough. "I missed you," she admitted.

"I missed you too," Quinn said before she kissed her. "Let me shower quickly and then we can head out into the park to watch the sun set."

"I love the smell of coffee,"

"So did I, before I started working in a coffee shop." Quinn joked.

She showered quickly and re-entered Rachel's room wrapped in her towel. "I do love your uniform, but you wear a towel well too." Rachel quipped as she lay on her bed.

"Behave," Quinn mocked. "Are my clothes in the closet?"

"Yes, I washed and ironed them for you. It was definitely convenient for you to leave things here," Rachel mused. "It's almost like you live here,"

"Well, it's rare we spend time apart now so we may as well live together."

"Don't joke about things like that, you know I'd move in with you in a heartbeat."

"I know baby, me too."

"College is going to be hard, isn't it?"

"Of course, but we'll get through it."

"We have no choice."

"Enough of this moping, I came around here to have a good time with my girlfriend, so get up and let's get out of here."

"We could have a good time in here too," Rachel quickly replied. There was a glint in her eye.

"Behave! Let's go." Quinn laughed, as she pulled Rachel up off the bed.

**-#-**

They strolled through the streets of Lima hand in hand. Quinn's backpack brimmed with picnic food and a blanket. The sun was setting on a warm summer's evening and they were both just pleased to be in the other's company. They found a secluded park in one of the smaller parks. Quinn unfolded the blanket and Rachel handed her the food.

"This looks lovely, Quinn." She mused as she sat down on the blanket. "How did you find the time to get this prepared?"

"You can thank my Mom for that, I may have guilt tripped her into making it." Quinn blushed.

"What? How?"

"Well remember the other night when she thought I needed to 'come up with a better reason' for visiting you?"

"Yeah, and you had that meltdown when we got to your room."

"That would be the one, yes."

"Well she felt bad for second guessing my devotion to you, so I said if she wanted to help make it up, she could pack us a vegan picnic for when I'd finished work. To which she quickly obliged."

"Oh bless her."

"Yeah, I know. So this although looks like a lot of work, probably wasn't."

"Either way it's gorgeous." Rachel said after swallowing a mouthful of hummus.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Mhmmm." Rachel hummed approvingly. "So how was work?"

"The usual. Long, tiring and boring. That doesn't matter though because right now I'm here with my beautiful girlfriend, who I want to watch the sunset with."

"That sounds perfect." Rachel replied as Quinn wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her tighter.

"I'm really going to miss you." Quinn sighed as the sunset in front of their eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"It won't be for long. I'm going to come and see you every other weekend. I promise, Rachel. We'll make this work."

"I know we will. I believe in our love, Quinn."

"I do too." The blonde whispered as she kissed the diva's forehead.

* * *

><p>Their summer was full of those little special moments. The days when Quinn wasn't working, were spent in Rachel's room or in Quinn's treehouse just soaking up every last moment together. The end of August was rapidly approaching and within the next week they would be 80.9 miles away from each other. That was a horrific thought. Especially because they had grown so used to having the other there. They were lying on Rachel's bed staring at the blank walls of her bedroom.<p>

"I don't like it here," Rachel whimpered.

"What?"

"Here. In this room, it's so bare. Everything's in boxes ready for the move and I don't like it."

"I know, but think of all the fun that you and Kurt are going to have when you decorate your new apartment."

"That will be fun, but when I return here, this will be what I see. Bare walls. It's like I've never even lived here."

"Oh Rachel. Stop it. You know you're going to be just fine. If it's going to stop you moaning, we'll go and buy some pretty little pictures to put up."

"As much as I would love to, we don't need to. I'll just close my eyes."

"Close your eyes and go to sleep?"

"It's part of my daily routine now." Rachel laughed. "You come home from work, shower, and cuddle with me. I'm exhausted just thinking about your day."

"I'd hate for you to actually have to do my day. It is exhausting."

"I'm glad I don't."

"You're going to get a shock when you get a job," Quinn laughed.

"Oh I won't be getting a job in a coffee shop, my first job will be a role in a production off-Broadway."

"I wish I could live in the clouds like you."

"Well, one of us has to be realistic. Lucky you, huh?" Rachel chuckled, sticking her tongue out at the blonde who was shaking her head.

"I guess I am. I mean, I've got you in my arms. That automatically makes me lucky."

"Oh go away, cheese ball."

"You love it."

"Correction: I love you."

"I know. Which means you love all of me, particularly my romantic and somewhat cheesy cliché side too."

"Oh Quinn Fabray. You are too smart for your own good." Rachel smirked in defeat.

This was how they'd spent the majority of their summer. In the arms of the other. Content with how life was right now. They didn't want it to change, but they knew it had to. If someone had told them that at the end of their senior year they'd be in a committed relationship with the other, then they'd have laughed manically. Now however, if someone said they were to split up soon, they'd laugh manically. Life was perfect right now. Surely a move wouldn't be too difficult. Beginning new lives in different cities would be difficult but they'd find a way to make sure their relationship didn't suffer. At least, that's what they were believing.


End file.
